


Overdose

by CaroVillRod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien saves Marinette, Akuma Attack, Chat and Tikki talk, Cute Kwamis, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Infection, Injured Chat Noir, Injured Plagg, Master Fu - Freeform, Medicine, Meeting the Parents, Overdose, Plagg Cares, Plagg and Tikki Flirt, Protective Adrien Agreste, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Parents, Sabine and Tom find out, Secret Identity, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki, chat saves marinette, injured, injured marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: Ladybug is hit with one of Hawk Moth’s spells transferred by one of his akumas. Thinking that the spell is cured by her miraculous cure. Chat Noir and Ladybug part ways as always returning home. Is not until Marinette feels sick and starts coughing blood that she notices that things may still be wrong.





	1. Rooftop Music

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> READ BEFORE STARTING STORY!!!  
> Just to give you an idea where I started to story. (Sorry, I sometimes start at an unusual place for a story.) 
> 
> Ladybug is fighting exhaustion and a new akuma. A fast and annoying one. It has Chat waste his cataclysm and has to go recharge. Meanwhile, Ladybug manages to beat the akuma. Chat reports in and she decides to go home. She doesn’t get far only managing to get to a rooftop (Adrien’s) to rest. She listens in and Adrien sees her.

“Gosh, I’m beat” Ladybug landed on the roof. sitting down as soon as her yoyo retracted. She decided to rest for a moment and then head home. After all, she had fed Tikki in order to get home that afternoon. She was not feeling good enough to walk across Paris. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could close her eyes and go to bed early. 

Her thoughts were cut off as the sweet melody of a piano reached her. She leaned over the roof and saw a teen around her age playing a large piano. For a moment the room seemed familiar. Then the boy dropped his hands on a piano producing a smushed loud sound. Then he laid his head on the keys titling his face towards the window. 

“ADRIEN!” Ladybug exclaimed as she recognized the teen. She pushed herself up but her hand’s slipped on the surface and she was now falling forward. She quickly spun and latched her yoyo on the edge of the water drainage and managed to stop before smashing her face on the ground. She dropped and sighed. She was exhausted. 

“Ladybug?!” She stood at once startled. She looked back up and found Adrien calling her from his window. Standing on a chair in order to peek outside. 

“I...Um...HI!” she shouted back.

“Are you ok?” Adrien started tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Yeah...just...sorry for being on your roof, I was just making a quick stop to rest a bit and-”

“Come on in!” Adrien waved at her and started to back up away from the window.

“Wh-what?” Ladybug stuttered. “I ...I don’t want to be a bother, I can just-”

“Please, it looks like it’s going to rain, come in,” Adrien added and moved away completely. Ladybug looked up hesitantly. She then latched her yoyo one more time on the water drain and pulled herself up. Landing gently on the window sill. 

“Um...Excuse me” she said softly as she landed in the room.  “ As I was saying,” she continued looking away from him and put away her yoyo back around her waist. “I’m sorry for landing on your roof. I was just taking a break. I’ll go home now, I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, M’l-Ladybug” Adrien corrected himself, “And you will never be a bother” he smiled back at her. The superhero’s face turning a bit pink. Still, she managed to smile back. 

“Um...I didn’t know you played the piano” she spoke up, trying to evade the awkward silence. 

“Yeah, ever since I was little” Adrien asked. 

“It sure sounded pretty” 

“It’s nice when you can play for someone.” he grinned at her. She seemed to be surprised. 

“Sorry for eavesdropping” Ladybug quickly apologized. 

“Why do you keep on apologizing?” Adrien walked closer to her. 

“I don’t know” Ladybug hesitated. She then looked away. Adrien looked at her. He had never seen Ladybug blush like that. And damn, it was not helping the crush he had on her. She was really beautiful. Her hair in her perfect pigtails, the couple freckles that peeked out from underneath the mask and….

“Ladybug, are you feeling ok?” he asked concerned. 

“Wh-what?” She answered surprised at the random question. “What do you mean?”

“You seem pale” 

Ladybug gasped. He was looking straight at her. His green eyes didn’t leave her. And his expression was serious, worried. He started to step towards her eliminating the little space between them. She flinched as he was about to touch her face and backed up. 

“Pale? Me?” she began to stutter  “I-I mean. It must be the cold! Yes, the cold! I- I - was running… a lot” she said and smiled back up to him. Adrien’s expression didn’t change. She stood there nervous, trying to maintain the facade, of all the people she didn’t want Adrien finding out. 

“Right” he finally replied. Then went back to not speaking, just watching her. 

“Well...I-I should go,” She said and headed towards the window once more. 

“Wait, Ladybug!” he called out to her.

“Ye-” Ladybug started choking hard as she was turning around to him. Then she groaned and dropped to her knees. 

“Ladybug!” Adrien exclaimed and knelt beside her. She was breathing fast and hugging herself with shaky arms. She then noticed him beside her as soon as he reached and grabbed her hand. 

“I’m sorry!” she stood up at once, still her breath sounded cut. “I should go,” she said and spun around. 

“No, not like that!” Adrien grabbed her arm and stopped her. She hesitated and smiled kindly at him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just the start of a cold.” She turned to him and grabbed his hand, gently having him let go. “ M-My cousins came with a cold last week, I must have caught it too.” she laughed as she spilled the lie. She smiled and shot out the window with a last goodbye. 

Adrien was left alone in his room looking out at the window. He watched her vanish behind the building across the street. He stood there, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looking at the hand his lady had hold on to. 

“Well, that must be  a hell of a cold, if you ask me.” Plagg broke the silence as he floated in front of the boy. 

“Something is wrong” 

“What do you mean, don’t tell me you are getting a cold too?” Plagg grumbled. 

“Her hand….it was cold” he added in a whisper almost to himself. Thinking about the feeling lingering on his hand. 

“Cold? Of course, it was cold, she was outside! It’s the middle of fall!” Plagg exclaimed. 

“You don’t get it Plagg.” Adrien began, “Even during the patrols at nights, cold nights. Her hands are warm to some level. This time…..” he said and began to walk towards the window, “It was cold. Too cold.”His eyes wide looking at the direction Ladybug had jumped to.

“Oh, please! I bet-”

“Plagg, Claws out!”   

 

 

  
* * * * *


	2. Catch you, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat decides to follow Ladybug. The deep feeling bothering him more than anything else. Something was wrong.

It had only been a couple of minutes, there was no way she was that far away, right? Chat thought as he jumped over the roofs. He stopped at a rather tall building and scanned the area. A lingering feeling of danger on the back of his mind. Something was wrong with Ladybug. After scanning the area he finally saw it. A blur of red. He didn’t hesitate and immediately jumped after it. He reached a parallel roof and watched from afar. Hoping that all his worry was for nothing. Only to be proven wrong. Ladybug stood across the roof curled up on herself. Shaking. Arms wrapped around her chest. Chat’s heart sank. He was about to call to her when she slowly got up. She was a bit far away but Chat could still see the sweat that was dripping down her forehead, her breath jagged. She walked with dizzy steps close to the edge and shot her yoyo, latching to a nearby chimney. She breathed sharply and screamed letting go of the tension of the yoyo, this one retracting as she dove in over the edge. 

“LADYBUG!” Chat shouted he pushed himself as strong and fast as he could one hand grasping the edge along with his baton and the other Ladybug’s hand just in time. Chat remained hanging over the roof for a moment. His eyes nailed on the unconscious girl while he tried to calm his heart. He let go of the edge, quickly pulling Ladybug up and wrapping his arm around her waist. The other extending the baton which reached the ground. Once stable he extended it more until they were over the roof’s edge. He landed on the roof and cradled her in his arm, putting the baton back on his belt. 

“Ladybug…” he called hesitantly. “M’LADY!” he insisted. She was trembling, he breathing light and fast. 

“Ladybug. PLEASE  WAKE UP!” He started breathing again once her eyes fluttered open. 

“C-Chat?” She asked as she saw him, then yelped in pain and curled up once again. 

“Ladybug! Wh-What’s wrong, are you hurt!?”  Chat started to get desperate. 

“N-no….it’s..nothing,” she said and smiled.

“This isn’t nothing!” Chat shouted angry. 

“Sorry….” Ladybug sighed. Chat’s ears fell down. His heart in a knot and his mind racing to find a way to help her. He hesitated as he debated with himself about the options. 

“I need to take you to a doctor.” He finally said, his voice lower than usual but still gentle. 

“No. N-No doctor.” Ladybug said between breaths. 

“LB!” Chat began to protest. 

“Marinette……” Ladybug spoke before Chat could continue. 

“-- what?!” He said taken back. 

“She’s a friend” LB, added as she trembled, “she…..has medicine…. take me to her house.” Why would Ladybug want to go to one of his friends for help? Chat watched her in fear, her breath was less paced and she was having trouble breathing. 

“I….” he hesitated. He didn’t think asking for help from a teen like themselves would be more efficient than an actual doctor. But he trusted his Lady. He would follow her orders. 

“Ok...just… just hold on” he said gently as he stood. Ladybug reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face on his chest. Her body not showing any signs in calming down. 

He turned around towards Marinette’s house. He didn’t want to use the baton and risk hurting her more with the force of the landing, so he began to run as fast as he could. He jumped over the roofs landing smoothly. After a minute or two they were on Marinette’s balcony. Chat looked around. There was a table and a few chairs and it was decorated with countless flower pots. 

He noticed the bakery was still open below. His superpowered hearing allowing him to pick up the voices from customers and Mari’s parents from inside. He looked at the ceiling vent latch and hesitated before opening it. Balancing Ladybug in his arms he landed on Mari’s bed. The room was empty, he remembers the layout from a couple of visits he had paid her. The only thing different was a mannequin to the side of the desk with a couple of straps of materials pinned to it. Mari must be working on another design. The thought quickly vanished and he returned his sight to his lady. 

“M’lady, I don’t think Mari is home,” he said. Ladybug looked up. Let go of Chat’s neck a little, trying to raise her head. 

“Below,” she said. Chat followed and went down the stairs. 

“I think I should take you to a hospital, Ladybug” Chat began to say once more. 

“No….no hospital” Still Ladybug denied it. 

“Bug, please” Chat pleaded as he gently placed her on the chaise, sure Marinette wouldn’t mind.  

“Bathroom, lowest cover, there is a light pink box” Chat nodded and went to the bathroom. Even though this was the first time he was walking into a girl’s bathroom without her permission and even more rummaging through her stuff. He tried to keep his cool. He found the box where Ladybug said it would be. He grabbed it and walked over to her. She pushed herself up and sat, placing her legs over the chaise’s edge. Chat sat beside her worried. Watching her carefully as she opened the box. He gasped as he saw a group of injections in it. He glanced quickly over the names on the empty bottles beside them.

“ Pain killers....what-” he wasn’t able to finish. Ladybug quickly grabbed one and took off the needle cap. He froze as she pierced her arm even with the suit on, proceeding to push in its liquid without hesitation. She took out the needle, place the cap on it and leaving it on top of the opened box beside her. She sighed wrapped her arms around her. Something inside him snapped. 

“What the hell is going on?!” he exclaimed as he quickly stood up. Ladybug looked up at him worried, his ears were back and he had tears on his eyes. His hands on strong fists to his side. 

“Chat, I-” Ladybug began to speak but then gasped in pain once more. Her yelp covering the first beep of her earings. 

“Lb…” Chat sighed. 

“Sorry, I….the pain goes away after a minute or two.” Chat breathed out almost like a growl then knelt before her, reaching up and placing one of his hands on her cheek, being careful of his claws. 

“Plase, M’lady” he began to plead tears streaming from his eyes. “I’m going mad here, what is going on?!? Who did this to you?!” 

Ladybug sighed and began to cry. The pain was becoming unbearable, and seeing Chat, kind, gentle, high spirited Chat, all in a ball of tears because of her, hurt even more. 

“I’m sorry” she began to sob. Another pain shooting through her. She dropped on the floor wrapping her arms around him. 

“I’m….sorry…..I’m sorry….” she sobbed. The third beep echoing around them. “I should of told you sooner.” 

“Lb...I” Chat glanced over to her, scared, worried. He stopped breathing as he saw her earing flashing with one last vanishing dot. A bright light filled the room. He dared open his eyes again. Ladybug, or more precisely, the girl under the mask, still hugged him. Her whimpers had quieted down to a light whisper. Chat felt her grip of him loosen. She slowly pulled back and looked at him face to face. 

“I’m….sorry” Marinette cried. 

Chat was pale, his heart had stopped, his mind had stopped and his body was frozen in place. 

“Ma….Marinette” he said as he tried to process the thought. 

“I was...I wanted to….I’m sorry…..” Mari’s eyes unfocused and she fell forwards. Chat quickly catching them both before hitting the floor. His eyes nailed on the girl on him. She most likely fainted from the pain or the meds had started to kick in. Her breathing was paced and her body had finally stopped trembling. Her eyes and cheeks still stained with tears. 

“Princess…” Chat sighed as he cradled her into a tight hug. His face buried into her hair. He couldn't believe it. How had he been so dumb? Been such an idiot! His lady had been beside him all the time. And he had never realized it. It all started to make sense to him. The tardiness Marinette had a record off. Her vanishing a couple of times before he did whenever there was an akuma. The excuses! Then his heart fell in pain. Her snoozing off during class. Her going to the infirmary more often than usual this last week or so. 

His eyes shot open then rested on the girl sleeping face. Wait. Weeks?! When had she started acting weird? Marinette had gone to the nurse after feeling dizzy and claiming a headache before lunch last Wednesday. Then Ladybug had seemed a bit out off it during patrol. He wanted to hit himself against the floor. How had he not seen the signs?! Even if he didn’t know that it was Marinette before, he should have put more attention to Ladybug. After all, it was his job to keep her safe. He wrapped his arms tighter around the girl and cursed to himself. 

“Please don’t blame yourself, Chat Noir” a small voice shocked him.  He looked up and met with a pair of large blue eyes. The red little creature, similar to Plagg, smiled at him. 

“You….You’re a kwami?” he hesitated. 

“Yeah, I’m Tikki. The ladybug kwami” she added. “She didn’t want to make you worry. You know how stubborn she can get. She stopped listening to me a couple days back.” she lowered herself onto Mari’s head and started to pet her. 

Chat let out as a sarcastic laugh. 

“Of course.”

“Thank you for saving her” The kwami started once more. Then flew over and kissed his cheek, earning a little blush from the boy. “I don’t want to think what could have happened if you hadn’t followed her after she left your house.” Chat’s eyes shot open wide. The little god giggled. 

“Oh please, I knew a long time ago. After all, I could sense Plagg at school. After that, it wasn’t that hard to pinpoint who he was with.” 

“Wait! You knew all this time?!......Plagg….. knew Mari was Ladybug?!” Chat exclaimed. 

“Well, Plagg is kind of oblivious to many things. He didn’t probably know or didn’t care to find out. But he most definitely sensed me at school just like I did. After all, we are partners!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” 

Tikki shrunk a little, embarrassed. 

“Sorry, we swore to not tell who or charge is to other miraculous holders. Many reasons behind that. But we can encourage you guys to tell each other or to find out. At the end, it only depends on you guys.” Chat lowered his head and sighed. He was about to speak again when Mari’s mom called up to her. 

 

“Marinette?! Are you home?! I can hear voices!” Sabine’s footsteps were heard going up the stairs. 

“Quickly! Put her on her bed, then go out to the terrace!” The kwami urged him. Within seconds Chat had picked up Mari and placed her on the bed. Laying a couple of blankets over her. He hesitated a little as he saw her face, seemed as if just sleeping. Then quickly vanishing as the small hatch to her room opened. 

“Mari?” Sabine called out. She looked up and saw the girl bundled up on her bed. “Oh…” she hesitated a little but decided to let her sleep. She whispered gently good night and left, closing the hatch behind her. 

 

Chat watched from outside. Once the hatch was completely closed he waited a moment before Leaning on the wall, sliding down and sitting on the terrace floor. His head back as he let out a long sigh. 

“That was close” Tikki started as she phased through the wall and out into the terrace. 

“Tikki, what is going on? please, tell me!” Chat implored. Himself too tired to get up. 

“Remember when you guys fought the Krusher.”  Chat’s face was drained of its color in seconds. 

“Yes….” he replied, dreading to hear the next part. 

“Well, that akuma would inflict pain to other people. I remember you got hit with it too.”

“Are you saying she got hit as well?!” Chat started to find it hard to breathe. After he got hit, it had felt to him as if he had broken every bone in his body. His fear intensified as Tikki nodded shyly. 

“So this is because of the attack?! How?! I-I got healed after her lucky charm, why didn’t it work on Marinette?” 

“I don’t know” Tikki placed herself on his knee. “After the attack, we went back home as usual. It wasn’t until the next day that she started to feel sick. She started to have trouble breathing. She told her parents but they all thought it was a cold, she took the medicine and carried on.” 

“After patrol, it was when it all began. She started to cry in pain, her chest hurt. Then it started to get hard to breathe.” Tears started to fall off his face as Chat listened to the kwami. “It was for a short period of time, so after it was through Marinette decided to keep it to herself. We figured it had something to do with the akuma, so telling others would imply explaining what happens. She was afraid of someone finding out. So she started looking up illnesses and medicine online. The best thing she could find that wouldn’t have side effects where painkillers.” 

“So she has been dozing herself with that for almost a month!?” Chat asked. 

“About.” Tikki added, “The pain was because of a spell. So, in theory, it was supposed to lose effect after a short number of days. But, they just got stronger and more constant. I told her to go to the guardian but she refused. Her mood would change at times and she was more stubborn than normally, we will almost end each night with a fight. I know it was probably a side effect of the medicine, it has to be. Lately, she has been sleeping a lot and refusing to eat. She throws away the food that her parents bring to her.”

“Goddammit” Cat punched the floor. “Why didn’t she tell me? I…...I thought she trusted me.”

“She does Chat!” Tikki flew up to his face. “The reason that she didn’t tell you was because of that. She trusts you and holds you at a special place. She knew that after telling you, you would be going around looking for a cure, most likely risking yourself, not caring if it meant that you would get hurt. And if by some change she would reveal her identity to you then you would have been even more at risk!” Chat Noir lowered his head and looked away. 

“She does know me well” he agreed. “But,” he looked up to the kwami, “I found out either way. I don’t care if she hates me later. I need to help her!” Tikki looked at him for a while and then smiled. 

“Ok. At least until she finds out who you are. It will be nice to have some help” Chat smiled. “now, have you met the guardian?” 

 

  
  
* * * * *


	3. The Guardian of the Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Master Fu, but the news he gets is not what he wanted to hear.

That night had been a no sleep for Adrien. How could he? After all that had happened and with his princess sick. He hadn’t been able to rest at all. Now he didn’t have anything planned for the afternoon. And after rushing through his Chinese lesson and photoshoot he had managed to shake his bodyguard off and was walking around Paris. A piece of paper in his hands. The first line read  _ Massage Shop _ , below it  _ Master Fu  _ and bellow that was a very confusing address. 

“Crap, I’m lost.” Adrien sighed. Then he looked around, no one was looking at him. “Plagg! help me out here! You must know where this guy lives!” he exclaimed to the kwami. Plagg looked up comfortable as he was curled up in Adrien’s pocket. 

“He’s lived in tons of different places, can’t remember them all” he grumbled. 

“Come on! I need to help Marinette!” Adrien insisted, starting to get angry. Plagg looked at him tired. 

“Fine..” he agreed and peeked out the pocket. “That way” he pointed to the left of him and ducked back in. 

Adrien started towards that direction and found an old Chinese shop across the street from him with the correct sign. 

“Finally!” he rejoiced and crosses the street quickly. He looked in from the door’s window. The sing on it reading  _ Open _ . He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. 

“Hello?” he called out. There was a small chime sound that went through the shop. Adrien looked towards the direction the sound came from. “Master Fu?” he called hesitantly, the shop was empty, and there was this mysterious feeling that just kept him on edge. 

“CAMEMBEEEEEEERT!” Plagg shot out startling Adrien, he flew through the hallway and phased through one of the doors. 

“Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed, he quickly ran after the kwami, opening the door and finding the cat buried in a bowl of camembert. 

“Plagg, you can’t just barge into a house and eat someone’s cheese!” he started to scold him as he picked up the cat kwami as if he was a doll. 

“I see you still haven’t gained any manners” 

“Hey!” Plagg protested as Adrien dropped him on the table. Beside him was an old Chinese man standing by the door to a small garden, a small bell on top of the door frame.

“Um. Sorry to barge in, sir” he apologized and hesitantly glanced back at Plagg. He was acting completely normal. “You! Are you Master Fu?”He asked recognizing the old man.

“Yes, it is a pleasure to have you here, Chat Noir” the old man greeted him as he sat cross of him from the small table. Adrien froze in place. 

“It’s…..a pleasure too…” he replied. “ummm...how did you-”

“How do you think you got my miraculous?” Plagg said as he munched on the cheese.

“You? You are the man from the first day of school, I-” Adrien looked surprised at the old man. 

“The magic chose you. I just helped it by making it easier for you to get the cat’s miraculous.” Fu answered as he poured tea. Not caring on how he got the pot Adrien began to question him. 

“How did you manage to get into my house?”

“You know, you shouldn’t be asking that since you sneak out of it every night.”

“Plagg, would you mind!” another small and angry voice was heard. 

“AAH!” Plagg flew up and then growled at a little green creature. 

“I see you are as rude as ever.” the creature flew out of the cheese. 

“You didn’t have to bite me!” Plagg hissed. 

“You sat on me in the process of getting to the cheese. What else did you expect me to do to get you off?” 

“Ok….  _ Now _ I know how you got into my house” Adrien added. The little creature flew over and made a little bow. 

“I’m Wayzz. The turtle Kwami. It’s good to meet you Adrien” Adrien smiled back. Then glanced back at Master Fu. 

“So, What can I do for you?” 

Adrien looked down, his features downcast. He took in a breath and spoke up. 

“Marinette needs your help. Ladybug, I mean.” Adrien glanced away for a second. 

“I was afraid you would have come because of that” Master Fu sighed. 

“You knew?!” 

“I was getting a strange feeling from Tikki” Wayzz cut in. “We were hoping it wasn’t too serious. But since you are here. And you know her identity…”

“It is very serious! She’s sick!” Adrien cut in, his nerves getting the best of him. “She got hit with one of the attacks from the akuma we fought about a month ago. The Krusher. I was hit with it too but her lucky charm fixed me up, but….”

“It didn’t heal her” Master Fu added. 

“Yeah, she’s been taking pain killers since then. But yesterday….” Adrien’s head lowered as he hoped to hold back the tears. Master Fu shot him a warm smile. Then looked down at his tea serious. 

“If her charm didn’t heal it. Then it means that it’s a powerful spell. One that is dangerous.”

“Do you think it was one of Hawk Moth’s powers?” Wayzz asked.

“I believe so. It will make sense as to why her powers weren’t able to stop it. She must have been hit during the attack. But the spell only took action after she transformed. That’s why it wasn’t cleansed.” 

“Is that possible?” Adrien asked confused. 

“Hawkmoth must’ve done it to find out who you were, or take either one of you down.” He said as he walked over to the shelves behind him, taking out an old black sewn notebook. He returned to the table and started to look over it. 

“Here” he said as he stopped about halfway through. “This ancient cure should work. But it takes some time to prepare and about two days to take effect after the person takes it.”

“How long?!” 

“There is no other choice.” Master Fu thought, then closed the book before him looking back at Adrien. “You must keep her from fighting. You can’t let her transform, if you have to take her earrings, then do so.” Adrien was taken aback. 

“I...I can’t do that to her!” Adrien exclaimed. 

“If Ladybug fight’s again, she won’t beat the spell, she  _ will _ die. And Hawk Moth will get what he wants.”

 

 

  
  
* * * * *


	4. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien bumps into Marinette, his poor heart is going crazy for this girl and the situation. How in the world is he to keep someone so stubborn from transforming??!!?!?!

Adrien walked down the streets away from the shop. Master Fu had told him to keep Marinette from performing her superhero duties for the following two days while he prepared the cure. If she transformed the energy of the transformation will just increase the magic from the spell like it had done the last weeks. They couldn’t risk it getting worse. The thought of losing his Lady, his princess, gave his body chills as his heart tightened.

He sighed at the thought and fought it, pushing it back. He had to do it. To protect her. But how? He ruffled his hair as he protested. His princess was  _ way _ too stubborn to keep away from trouble. And even worse  _ with  _ the mask. There was  _ no _ way Chat or Adrien would be able to stop Ladybug from protecting Paris. 

“Adrien?” 

“AAAHH” he shouted as he was surprised by the person of his thoughts. 

“KYAA!” Marinette shouted and backed up. 

“Sorry” Adrien apologized as he saw Marinette’s scared face. “I didn’t mean to scare you...I was just….thinking!” he laughed a little. 

“Oh, sorry to surprise you like that, you seemed worried. Are you ok?” she asked. Adrien remained quiet. Looking at the girl in front of her. God, why was she like this?

“If you need….I can help you in anything….if it’s in my reach. After all, that is what friends are for!” She smiled up. He smiled fondly. Even through with all that was going on, she still offered herself to help. 

“Thanks, but...I’ll be fine” he put up a smile placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her go stiff under his touch. He looked at her and found her blushing a bit. 

“Mari?” he asked and took his hand back.

“I’m ok!” she said and looked away, blushing a bit harder. That’s when something in Adrien connected the dots. His head sending him a flashback of a conversation he had had with Nino a while back. Talking about girls he had questioned the DJ about him and Alya. Only to have him fluster and then backfiring with questions about Marinette. 

_ “I swear dude. She definitely has a crush on you.” _

Adrien’s eyes widened.  _ Could it be? _ he wondered. The girl before him acted shy, blushing and stuttered all the time around him. Totally different from how secure she was when she was Ladybug. Adrien smiled, be it or not, he could try it. A sour taste came to him as he thought about it. But if this was going to help him keep an eye on his lady for the next two days, then so be it!

“Hey,  Mari?” 

“YES!” she shouted back, “I m-mean!!!...yeah?” she looked up. 

“Um…..” Adrien hesitated. “Would...you like to go….eat something...I mean...It’s late and I’m feeling a bit hungry, are you? We could go get something….together?” The moment he looked back at her he regretted using that tactic. Marinette was frozen eyes wide opened. And he could swear she was not breathing. 

“Marinette?” he started to worry. A slight blush crept up on his face.

“YES!” Marinette shouted, “I mean...if you want too. I-I would love too, b-but I mean...Ihavebeenwantingthisforever” she mumbled under her breath and then looked up at him scared, “I’m hungry too” she finished as she facepalmed. 

“Great!” Adrien tried not to laugh, she was so cute. “Do you like crepes?” 

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

They went to the closest park and found a stand selling crepes. Adrien invited her and they continued to sit on one of the benches. They talked for a while after eating. Adrien trying to think of a topic of conversation that wasn’t about fighting crime or evil magic spells. So they mostly talked about school. 

“Ahg...” Marinette protested as she coughed a bit. Adrien’s heart sank. 

“Are….are you sick?” he asked, acting oblivious. He regretted it as Marinette seemed to get uncomfortable for a second. 

“Me?! no...just a bit...tired! Haven’t been sleeping much. You know, too much homework.” she laughed. Adrien smiled back but still with a knot on his heart. After a moment they decided to go home. Adrien walked Marinette home and then went back to his own. A bit of hesitation in him before he slept. Plagg, however, telling him not to worry, the medicine was on the way and they could just rest. Tomorrow he could watch her during school. He agreed a bit annoyed but decided to sleep. Plag was right, he could be beside her on school and keep her safe. Praying that no akuma decided to show.

 

 

  
* * * * * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Reaching the Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is stubborn as hell. Sure, its nothing new. But maybe class is too much for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is such a gentleman.   
> Alya is a good friend! XD

That morning he had gotten to school early. Too early? he thought as he could barely see a couple of students around. But even if he was there early….70% of the times Mari got to school, she was late. He sighed tired and annoyed at his own nerves. 

“Hey, dude!” Nino waved as he entered the school. “Didn’t expect to see you here so early.” 

“Hey, Nino” Adrien replied and bumped fist with his best friend. “Didn’t feel like sleeping in today” he laughed. They spent the bit of time they had together, talking about the week, homework and the new video game that was about to come out. 

“Hey boys!” Alya called as she walked up towards the bench they were sitting at. 

“Hey, Alya!” Adrien answered. 

“Hi, gorgeous!” Nino winked. Alya smiled and greeted him with a small kiss. 

“So, finally official?” Adrien asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Yep. Finally asked her out, and she said yes” Nino answered and Alya sat beside him. 

“Talking about official” she began, “When are you asking Marinette out?” 

Adrien blushed and swallowed looking away. 

“Come on, Bro, you like her,” Nino said. 

“And, I’m not supposed to say this, but I’m tired of seeing you two suffer.” Alya bent over and whispered to him. “Everyone knows, except you, that Marinette has a crush on you since day one!”

“You already told me that!” Adrien exclaimed. Alya glared at Nino and punched him lightly on the arm. The guy just smiled sheepishly. 

“Still why haven’t you asked her out yet?” The brunette asked. 

“I….just….” He tried to think of an excuse. After all, it wasn’t even close to the right time to ask something like that. Not with Mari’s state being so delicate. 

“Bro, you-” Nino was interrupted by a blue haired girl. 

“Hey guys” Marinette greeted them and she walked up to the bench. Adrien froze. 

“Marinette! Hiii!” Alya jumped up and hugged her. Marinette stumbled a little but threw her a weak smile. Adrien frowned as he noticed she was still pale and seemed a bit off.

“Morning Mari.” Nino greeted. 

“Morning Nino” Marinette smiled, then blushed as always as she met with a pair of green eyes. “M-morning...A-Adrien....” she said shyly. 

 

“Hey Marinette” He smiled kindly, a quick image of a blushing Ladybug shot through his head. 

“Wh-what were y-you talking about?” she asked having him freeze. 

“Nothing important….” He shouted out. Alya and Nino giggled. To his luck, finally the bell rang and the students began to file in. 

“Let’s go, or we’ll be late,” Alya said, together with Nino they began to walk over to the locker area. But stopped and Marinette called back to Adrien, they pretended not to listen. 

“A-adrien….I-” 

“Yes?” he asked, Marinette didn’t look up to him and began to play with one of her pigtails. 

“I-I...wanted to dank you- I mean thank you! for the….c-crepes...from late night, I mean last night!” She laughed and smiled up at him. “They were really good.” Adrien felt his heart skip the moment the girl in front of him smiled. And a blush crossed his face. 

“Well….you’re welcome..” He said and scratched the back of his neck. Then he thought of something. “If you want….we can go again or try something different….today..afternoon” Marinette glanced up to him and blushed even harder. Adrien mimicked her blush and nervously tried to speak again. “I mean! If you don’t want crepes there is this really good cafeteria that has this nice hot chocolate a-and more chocolate stuff, I mean… if you don’t like chocolate at all, it’s ok. You can say no. I just order them whenever Natali lets me, and I really like-

“Sure” She whispered.  Adrien went mute and glanced down at Marinette again. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I would like some chocolate” She smiled and the second bell rang. 

_ Darnit!  _ They cursed to themselves. 

“Great!” Adrien agreed. “How about we go to class?” he suggested. Marinette nodded and ran beside him. Alya and Nino had left a bit before, just as the bell rang. Each wearing an ear to ear grin as their two best friends walked into the classroom. 

They excused themselves with the teacher and took their seats. 

“Nice move bro!” Nino patted him in the back. Adrien blushed, just figuring out that Nino, and most likely Alya, had heard. 

“Oh, shut up!” he said and pretended to get his stuff ready to class. Nino laughed and concentrated as the teacher began his lesson. Meanwhile, Adrien’s mind was going crazy. He thought about the feeling he got when she smiled. The memories of seeing her faint in his arms as Ladybug, and then detrasnforming in front of her. Reviewing what had happened a couple of days back, making sure that he had not dreamed that both girls were the same one. 

True he had a crush for Ladybug. Man, he loved her, he had sworn to love the girl under the mask as well. Why not get to know her more? She was her best friend already,  of course never seemed to be able to speak coherently whenever they hang out. But maybe this time they could. After all, it was his job to keep an eye on her. It didn’t matter to him if he had to invite his lady for coffee every two hours. He smiled and continued to listen to the lesson. 

 

“Spill, girl! Details! Details! What happened between you and Adrien last night!” Alya whispered to her best friend sitting beside her. 

“Nothing…..” Marinette sighed. Then groaned as she found Alya glaring at her not believe her in the slightest. Marinette gave up. 

“I had just delivered an order close to the park and bumped into him. We started talking, then he mentioned he was hungry and proposed to go try some crepes. Then we just talked. Nothing important.” the blunette explained. Both girls looked over to the teacher as she turned to explain something. Once she returned to the board, Alya leaned over once again. 

“Yeah, nothing important enough. Still, he invites you to a cafe the next day.”

“Alya!” Marinette blushed. She then began to cough a little. Alya hesitated a bit and offered her friend a bit of her water. Adrien glanced back worried. Marinette shily accepted the water and apologized to the teacher. After that, they returned to pay attention to class, except Adrien had trouble concentrating. His worries on Marinette, glancing over each time she coughed, even a little. 

 

It was the last period before lunch,  _ finally _ . 

 

Still, it was P.E. 

 

This time the boys and the girls had been split up. Each taking a side of the small covered court of the school. The teachers had taken out the basketballs and began to explain rules and different passes. They practiced separately. Nino and Adrien teaming up to practice the passes and shoot a couple of times at one of the hoops the teachers had set up. Meanwhile, the girls had started to do warm up. 

“Marinette, are you ok, girl?” Alya asked as the walked to the line of the court before they began to run. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Alya. I’m just sleepy” She explained, trying to hide the pain she felt in her chest. Just her luck, the medicine must have lost effect and she had forgotten to pack up a doze in her bag. The teacher blew the whistle and they started to do sprints. Marinette followed behind, trying not to push herself but at the same time trying to seem normal, after all, she was one of the fastest in class. 

“You can’t get past me, dude!” Nino exclaimed as him and Adrien had begun to play a small one on one. 

“We’ll see about that” he smirked as he dribbled the ball beside him.

 

“MARINETTE” A shout pierced the school. Adrien immediately looked over to where the shout had come. 

“Alya?” Nino whispered as he recognized his girlfriend’s shout. Both boys were already sprinting towards the huddled up girls at the side of the court. The made their way through and found a freaked out Alya bent over a coughing Marinette.  Adrien’s heart stopped.

“Mari?! Mari?” Alya tried to have her friend look up. 

“Ok, everyone, make some space, back up!” The teacher said as she made her way through the crowd of girls, some guys jogging over to see. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette spoke up out of breath, she shakily managed to stand up. “I didn’t mean to trip. I’m fine…” she felt her legs lose strength and she began to fall once more. 

“Mari!” Alya shouted. Adrien jumped forward and managed to catch her before she reached the ground. Him and Alya holding the blunette up, each on one arm. The three friends glanced at each other worriedly. 

“Let’s take her to the nurse,” the teacher said. “Everyone else, return to practice!” she ordered. Adrien nodded and picked up Marinette. Alya letting go but following behind along with Nino. At the nurse's office, Adrien laid Marinette down on one of the beds. The nurse thanked them and asked them to leave, The P.E. teacher remained with her for a moment. 

Outside the office, Alya stood worriedly in front of the door. Nino beside her trying to calm her down. Stating that it was probably nothing too bad. After all, Marinette had the bad luck of getting colds often. Adrien sat by the chairs close to them, his head lowered and he was playing with his fingers. 

After a couple of minutes, the P.E. Teacher walked up, all three of them jumping up towards her. 

“Relax, the nurse says is probably just a cold. Plus, Marinette claims that she might have skipped breakfast this morning” she smiled back. Nino and Alya relaxed notably. Adrien looked away. A red blur caught his attention. 

“Now, let’s go back, next period is about to begin,” she said and pushed the kids back to the court. Adrien managed to evade Nino and Alya for a moment and walked straight to the locker rooms. He made sure no one was there before he spoke up.

“Tikki? are you there?” he called as Plagg flew out of his locker. He flew up and found Tikki sitting on top of the lockers on the opposite side. 

“Tik?” Plagg sat beside her. Adrien walked up and noticed the worry in the kwami’s face. 

“It’s the spell isn’t it,” Adrien said. The little red goddess nodded. Adrien sighed and punched one of the lockers startling both kwamis. He cursed as he began to feel angry. 

“Kid, chill. We can’t do anything, Fu is already working on the medicine” PLagg flew down towards Adrien. Tikki following behind. He relaxed a bit but wasn’t able to answer as the door of the locker rooms opened. Both Tikki and Plagg zipping over and hiding within the lockers of each holder. He pretended to feel normal as he changed and carried on to the next class. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

The last bell of the day rang, but still, Marinette hadn’t come back to class. 

“Man, she really knows how to give me a heart attack!” Alya exclaimed as she checked her phone, Nino and Adrien walked up to her desk. 

“Do you know where Mari is?” Nino asked. Adrien listened in. 

“Her dad came to pick her up before lunch. She sighed. “He got her bag but forgot her satchel in her locker room though,” she said and glanced over to the small pink polka dotted bag placed beside her school bag. Adrien swallowed. 

_ Tikki _ . 

He felt Plagg rumble in his bag. 

“I’m going to have to-” 

“Do you think she’ll get mad if I take that to her?” Adrien cut Alya off. The girl’s eyes shot up to her. 

“YES! Please do!”Alya shouted handed him the purse. She smiled and began to push a grinning Nino out of the classroom along with her. 

“See you later Agrest!” 

“Bye, Dude! Have fun!” 

“Oh gosh…” Adrien sighed as he took gently placed the purse in his bag, opening it so Tikki could come out.  He walked out of the school and got on the car. His bodyguard waiting for him as usual. He told him their destination. And after making a small stop he was in front of the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakery. He got out and told his bodyguard that he would call him once he needed to be picked up. The large man looked at him confused and glared at the bakery. Adrien quickly explained that it was also a friends house and that he had to do some homework together. The man nodded and drove off. Adrien hesitated before entering the bakery. It was the first time he went by himself, he had always gone to Marinette’s house but was always with either Alya or Nino or both. He shook his nerves away and focused on his mission. Making sure his Lady was fine. 


	6. A Quick Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes and drops off Marinette's bag, making sure Tikki returns to her.   
> What he sees is just how bad the situation is.

He walked through the door and the smell of freshly baked bread filled his lungs. 

“It smells amazing” he sighed. He then noticed a long line of people waiting to pay for what they had picked from the baskets on the shelves. He walked over and found Marinette’s mother standing at the cashier. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Cheng!” he greeted her. The small lady looked up and shot him a smile. 

“Hello Adrien!” she said as she handed the person in front of her a bag of bread. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Sorry to bother. But…” He reached in his bag for his friend’s purse, making sure Tikki was back in it. “I heard Marinette went home today after feeling sick. She forgot her purse at P.E. class… I was wondering if I could….give it back?” Sabine smiled at the boy. 

“Thank you so much!” She began, “Tom must have thought everything was in her bag. I’m actually a bit busy here,” she said with a little laugh as she received the next costumer’s purchase. “Tom’s in the back taking care of the next batch of bread, do you mind going up by yourself to give it to her?” Adrien blushed a bit. 

“Uh...Sure.” He began. 

“Up those stairs, you should be able to find yourself up to our house, the door is opened.” Adrien hesitated a bit but then excused himself. He walked over the back and into the hallway, he recognized the door beside him and looked up the stairs. Can’t be that hard, he had been there before right. Still, for some reason, he felt incredibly nervous. He knocked on the door even though Mrs. Cheng had told him it was unlocked. He gently opened and walked in. 

“Um...Excuse me?” he called out. He walked into the living room and looked up the stairs that led into Marinette’s room. A slight blush crossed his face. 

“ADRIEN?!” he yelped as Marinette’s shout startled him, he glanced to the side and found her in the kitchen. Eyes wide opened as if she was a deer before the headlights. 

“Hi, Marinette….” he greeted her, then something crossed his mind. “Wait.  Shouldn’t you be in bed?!” The girl blushed and looked away.

“ I-I just came f-for some water.” she lifted the glass in her hand. Adrien froze, just noticed that probably he had been a bit reprimanding a couple seconds ago. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that....I” he felt the purse in his hand and extended it towards her. “You forgot your purse….in your locker. I thought you might needed….need it.” he said, then thought for a moment. Marinette's eyes shone and she smiled widely.“Wati. I didn’t break into your locker or anything like that! Alya did! I mean, no! she said she knew your combination...and”. He stopped and finally realized that she had grabbed it and seemed extremely relaxed.

“Thank you, Adrien. I owe you big time. I was going crazy when I noticed it wasn’t in my bag.”

“Your….welcome,” he said. His eyes fixed on the smile she wore as she pressed the bag to her face. She then seemed to remember that he was still there and quickly crossed it over her shoulder, gently sliding into her side. 

“Sorry, I….thank you. Again” she blushed. Adrien smiled as he saw her blush and divert her sight. 

“I also had this for you” he reached in for his bag and took out a medium sized white and brown box. “I thought you might still want to try the chocolates I told you about. But since you went home sick…..” He hesitated as she just stared at the box without saying anything. “But...I guess it was a bad idea since you probably don’t feel so good, huh?”

“What?! No!” Marinette exclaimed. she quickly grabbed the box and smiled at him. “Thanks! You didn’t have to really! I feel great! I think it was mostly because I forgot to eat this morning!” she laughed a bit. Adrien looked at her worried, he knew that it wasn’t because se hadn’t eaten, and that she was up and cheerful again only meant that she most likely took another dose of the painkillers. 

“I love chocolate!” she finished. 

“Great! I got enough for you to share and try them with your parents later” he smiled trying to hide what he knew. 

“How about we try them now!” Marinette proposed as she headed over to the kitchen. Adrien stayed back confused. She opened the box and gently began to take out a couple of the chocolates and place them on a plate. “There, my parents can try those once they are done with the bakery. Wanna go upstairs and try the rest? We can get something to drink as well.” Adrien wasn’t able to speak, so he simply nodded. He watched her as she moved through the kitchen and grabbed a pair of glasses and filled them with homemade iced tea.  

His mind thinking back on what happened a couple of nights ago. The memory of her coughing and shaking before him tormented him. 

“Here!” He offered and grabbed the box while Marinette took the glasses. She smiled and welcomed him up the stairs. Adrien excused himself as he entered the bright pink room. Marinette placed the cups on a small table and sat on the floor cross-legged. Adrien followed and sat in front of her. 

“So, what store did this come from again?”

“It’s called Cafe Briggette” Adrien began, “They offer a couple of plates like sandwiched and all but they specialize mostly on chocolate itself. they even have giant chocolate lollipops with different shapes. I used to love them as a kid.” He smiled.

Marinette smiled and grabbed one of the pieces and took it to her mouth. 

“Wow, they are really good!” she exclaimed.

“I’m glad you liked them” Adrien replied. Marinette blushed a bit and continued to eat another one. Adrien also ate some and they continued to chat. Soon the sun began to set. Adrien’s alarm went off. Announcing that it was past six. He jolted up cutting their current conversation. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette, I have to go,” he said feeling a bit disappointed. 

“Don’t worry” Marinette smiled back as they stood up. Adrien grabbed his bag turning around to gather his stuff. He turned back and noticed Marinette a bit off. 

“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I think I got up too fast” She smiled and started to the door. Adrien hesitated a bit before following behind. After thanking Marinette and her parents again he got in the car, his bodyguard was already waiting outside. Once he got home he went straight to his room, telling Natali that he wasn’t hungry and was tired. She agreed and left him alone. 

Opposite of his statement, he didn’t feel tired at all, he was just a complete nervous wreck. 

“Kid, relax, there haven’t been any akumas lately, we only have one more day to keep ladybug out of the suit. We’ll be fine, I bet Fu will have the medicine ready for tomorrow.” Plagg said as he sat on the desk finishing a wheel of camembert. 

“I don’t know Plagg….” Adrien hesitated, he didn’t seem to manage to calm down. 

“Either way, you just saw her, and she’s home with her parents and Tikki. My girl won’t let her holder do something stupid.” 

Adrien sighed heavily. Then he had an idea. 

“I already visit her, but...I don’t see why Chat Noir can’t check up on her.” He grinned. 

“AAAUGGGHHH….” Plagg protested. “Fine, but you owe me two wheels of camembert!” 

“Deal! Plagg Claws Out!”

 

 

* * * * *

 


	7. Tell me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat goes and visits Mari, finding by accident the medicine that she has been using. Will confronting her be a good idea?

“Marinette, you shouldn’t be using that!” Tikki exclaimed. She floated angrily around her holder. Marinette sat on the desk chair with the pink bag opened, she held the syringe in her hand, hesitating for a moment. “There is no way that it’s doing you more good than harm!” She sat on the girl's shoulder reaching over to hug her cheek.

“I know Tikki!” Marinette replied tired, her headache becoming a migraine. “But, I can’t stand it, it hurts too much!” Her body felt tired and she was sweating cold. 

“Princess!” A very known voice echoed through her room. 

“AAAHHHH!” Marinette shouted and fell off the chair, the needle going flying across the room. She felt Tikki flying over under the closet. She sat up scared and looked up, trying to remember where the voice came from. She found a pair of green glowing eyes staring back at her from the edge of her door to the balcony. 

“Ch-Chat???” She hissed. The cat boy’s head peeking into the room.

“Marinette!!” Her mother’s voice came through from below, “Honey, are you ok?” 

“Yes, mom!” She quickly replied and got up rushing to her desk. She felt Chat vanish behind her. “Just...dropped my school books!” She grabbed her notebook and papers and began to organize them on her desk, hitting in on the surface to align them up. 

“OK, just be careful, I’ll get you some tea in a little bit!”

“Yes, mama!” She sighed, trying to calm her racing heart and hurting head. She then glanced over to the skylight her eyes burning into a pair of green. Chat smiled sheepishly as he watched her upside down. Marinette stormed up and pulled him down, dropping him on the bed. 

“Are you nuts! Don’t scare me like that!” She shouted in a whisper. Chat groaned at the awkward landing and sat up straight. 

“You don’t have to be so mean!” He hissed back. Marinette sighed. Her hero partner had gotten used to visiting her once in awhile, at least her civilian self. She couldn’t remember when it had started exactly, it just happened. She actually enjoyed his company, but today, was a bad day. 

“Why are you here?” she asked. Chat looked to the side, nervous. Chat turned his head a bit sideways, surprised of her lack of….reaction? Had she forgotten that he had found out?

“I….just wanted to see how you were.” He continued, trying to play oblivious. 

“I’m tired, Chat.” Marinette sighed, “I’m sorry, but I want to go to bed, I haven’t been sleeping enough….you know, school work” She lied. Chat frowned, knowing it was a lie the moment she said it. 

“Uhuh….”Chat sighed angrily. She didn’t remember, but she continued to hide the real problem.  He looked to the side and his sight landed of the small pink bag from the previous night. If she wouldn’t say it, then so be it. But he wasn’t going to stay with his arms crossed. 

“So what are those?” He said as he motioned towards the box, recalling what she was doing the moment he decided to peek in. 

“What?! I-No!” Marinette began to stutter, thinking of an excuse, “It’s nothing, just my headache pills.”

“I didn’t know you took pills by using syringes,” he said dryly. Marinette looked back at him. He was arms were crossed and his ears leaning slightly back, his face frowned with an eyebrow lifted. 

“It’s nothing…” She said and headed down from her bed area. She walked to her desk and closed the box. Chat slid down the stairs and stood beside her. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing” He added, he watched her from behind. He knew that she wasn’t in good shape, spell and all. He already knew, but he wanted her to tell him. A bit of a long shot since he still didn’t know if she trusted Chat enough. 

“Look, I just want to go to sleep. I’m tired” she said softly, something in her tone giving her out. Chat started at her. She was slouching, her hand grasping the box a bit too tight. He didn’t know when but his hand was already reaching for her. He stopped as he saw her reflection on the computer’s black screen. She was crying. 

“Princess….” He said as he hesitated, thinking that coming was not a good choice. 

“I’m fine” the girl failed to hold in a sob, her head hurt, her body felt like it was freezing, and just lying to her beloved partner ached her heart. “I’ll be fine, it’s nothing.I-” She stopped talking as two arms wrapped around her, she straightened up a bit startled as she felt Chat hugging her from behind, his head resting on hers and his arms tightly around her arms. 

“Marinette….please, you know you can trust me right?” he added. They remained in silence, he could feel her hesitate. He loosened up the hug and began to back up. Her hand quickly grabbed his arm before he let go of the hug completely surprising the cat hero. 

“I….” She began, hesitating. Her mind racing. 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Chat spoke up. She turned around surprised letting go of his arm.

“Sorry, Mari.” He continued and scratched the back of his head. “I am sticking my nose where I’m not wanted.”

“No..” Marinette began. Chat smiled and sighed. He reached up and gently lifted her head with two fingers on her chin. He could see a small blush starting to cover her face. 

“You can tell me later, I’ll let you rest.” Chat added, “Just remember, your knight in shiny armor will be there to hear your call whenever you need me!” He said and started to pose before her. If she wouldn’t tell him, then he could at least cheer her up and assure her. He heard the girl behind him laugh. He turned back to face her, wearing a smile on his face as well. She was about to speak when she heard footsteps heading up to her room. 

“That’s my cue,” He said and lifted his hand to land a gently kiss on the back, bowing in the process. He moved up and jumped up the skylight. Marinette stood there watching the opened door. 

“Mari?” Her mother’s voice brought her up. “Honey! It’s cold tonight, close the balcony door!” She exclaimed. 

“Sorry, mama!” She smiled. 

“Here is your tea,” Her mother said, she quickly walked over and picked it up. Pushing her thoughts on the last couple minutes to the back of her head. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

Chat listened to Marinette’s mother telling her something about not taking medicine with an empty stomach. He smiled and decided to move out of the balcony before someone saw him. He jumped to the neighboring roof. Still, his mind wasn’t settling down. Something inside him warned him of danger, what type, he wasn’t sure. He sighed and looked up to the Parisian night. 

“Better get home,” he said to himself and took out his baton.

 

“MARINETTE!” The shout of a woman froze his blood in seconds. He spun around, hesitating, wondering if he had imagined it. But no, using his enhanced hearing given to him by his miraculous, he heard the woman shouting inside the house above the bakery. 

“Tom! Tom!” Marinette’s mother shouted. “Honey! What is wrong?!” That was it. Chat jumped once more on the balcony. And leaned over the door, making sure he wasn’t seen. He managed to see Sabine kneeling beside Marinette, she could see her shaking. He felt himself tremble, doubting if he should jump in. 

“Mari, honey?” Her mother said once more. 

“Sorry, mama” She coughed, “ I tripped.” Chat bit his tongue, keeping himself from jumping in and shouting at her. He felt something inside rip. His heart hurting. He heard Mr. Dupain-Cheng walk up. Both parents worried for their daughter. He moved back as the man walked up and closed the door. He sat on the dark balcony listening in to the conversation below. They had laid Marinette on the bed, or at least it sounded like they had. They were telling her to rest, to call if she felt worse or hungry. The teen reassuring that nothing was wrong, probably just a cold. Chat frowning at her lies. Tired he stood and shot up to the sky, using his baton to hover over the roofs then continuing to run. 

He had to make sure that the medicine was ready, he wasn’t planning on losing anyone else he cared about anytime soon. No matter what it took, he won’t let it happen again. 

 

  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	8. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has had it. He is done watching his Lady hurt herself.   
> But what happens when Paris needs their heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Reveal!!!   
> Get ready for some Angst!!! 
> 
> Long chapter but I love it! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

He thanked his teacher and closed the door. After two long hours of Chinese lessons, he was finally free. He quickly told Natalie that he was meeting up with Nino for lunch. A Lie, but after a while managed to get her to cut him some slack on a Friday morning. He raced out of the house before she could change her mind and headed towards the bakery. 

The previous night he had gone to Fu’s. Only to find out that the medicine was almost done. The old master had assured him that he was pushing the cure to the limits, taking risks and making it as soon as he could. But still, it took a while. 

As he finished crossing the park he was able to see Marinette heading back into the bakery. He smiled and hurried up the pace. As he entered, the small bell above the door chimed. He shyly smiled to Mari’s mom as her eyes landed on him. 

“Adrien? Well, isn’t this a surprise!” she greeted him with a hug.

“Good morning Mrs. Cheng,” he said cordially. “Is Marinette home?” 

“Oh! yes, she just came in! Go ahead and go upstairs.” The lady said, Adrien thanked her and headed up the stairs. As the door opened he smiled widely as Marinette’s eyes opened up. 

“A-Adrien!?” She gasped, “H-hi! What are you doing here?” she seemed a bit off but still acted like Marinette despite the situation. 

“Hi! I….” He hesitated, not really able to think of something, cursing to himself and regretting not planning this further. “I wanted to see how you were? I mean, are you already over your cold?” he once again tried to pretend as if nothing happened. 

“Oh! Thanks…. I’m feeling much better” she laughed, “do you want to come in?!” She offered. 

“Do you wish to stay over for lunch?”  Mari’s father peeked in from the kitchen. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t wanna be a bother” Adrien began. 

“Please, the more the better!” Tom replied. 

“He’s not gonna let you get out of this….” Marinette admitted shily as the big man walked over to them. 

“Plus, you are just in time to try my quiche!” the man said. At that Adrien felt his stomach rumble, thanking the heavens that it wasn’t audible enough for the two people before him. 

“Ok, if you insist” he admitted. Marinette giggled as he walked in. Adrien glancing over to her as she smiled. He smiled back provoking a blush on the girls face. 

“You kids can go upstairs and play some games until lunch is ready, won’t be too long,” Tom said as he returned to the kitchen. Marinette gestured to the stairs and Adrien smiled letting her guide her up to her room. 

Marinette began to reach for her computer and nervously began to set up the games. Adrien scanned the room for a moment, his eyes landing on the pink bag. His heart got in a knot, never thinking that he would hate a box so much in his life. He was resisting the thought of grabbing it and throwing it out the window as Marinette’s voice brought him back. 

“....we don’t have to play videogames if you want,” she said a bit worried. 

“Ah! sorry, didn’t mean to be rude, I’ve been clogged up in my room all morning….” He scratched the back of his head. Marinette thought for a moment and then seemed to get an idea. 

“Come here,” she said and set the game controls on the table. She walked up the stairs and close to her bed. Adrien watched her curious and connected the dots one she opened the latch. She motioned for him to follow and headed out first. After a couple of seconds, Adrien was out in the balcony as well. First time as him and not Chat. He smiled as she was leaning on the rail and smiling back at him. 

“Probably getting some air is better than sitting in front of a tv.” She said and turned around arms wide opened. “Isn’t the view beautiful?” she sighed. Adrien watched her as the breeze picked up her pigtails. 

“Yeah” he replied softly. He felt a nudge in his chest and froze as Marinette turned back to him. “I mean! I totally love this view! Definitely the best view in all of Paris!” Marinette laughed. Adrien watched her. He wished he could just tell her, the thought had been bothering him for a while. But he had been afraid to say anything, afraid that it will make her situation even more delicate. She didn’t need another heart attack before overcoming that damn spell. But every fiber in him wanted to shout out to her, who he was and how he felt. 

“You probably have seen better views” Marinette crossed her arms and leaned on the railing. Adrien mimicked her placing himself beside her. 

“Nop. I am actually jealous of your balcony Prin-….Mari” he corrected himself, a bead of sweat running down as he felt her gaze on him. “I wish I had one.” Marinette thought for a moment but seemed to have thrown any thought away. 

“You a balcony?” she asked. 

“What?!” Adrien defended himself. “They seem romantic” he shrugged. He felt like he had said something wrong since she didn’t respond. She turned to face her but found her blushing and blinking at him. He blushed a bit in response. 

“I mean...they show up in almost every story! Like Romeo and Juliet?” Her blush deepened. “And….other stories….like thieves...and pirates…..they just seem….interesting?” the last part was almost a whisper. Why can’t he just act normal around her? 

Marinette seemed to nervously giggle. 

“Sorry” he began as he glanced back at her hoping she hadn’t embarrassed himself too much.

“I just didn’t picture you must of a romantic”. 

“I can be very romantic”  Adrien felt himself slip into his Chat persona, he held back the ‘m’lady’ part but let the grin slip. Marinette seemed to be thinking again. For a second he pleaded that she would connect the dots. But then his heart sank.  _ Don’t add to her problems. that can wait, or just simply never happen _ . He smiled sadly and looked back to the Parisian view. They were quiet for a moment. Adrien scolding himself thinking he had just ruined the nice moment they had gotten started a little while ago. He pushed the thought away when Marinette’s hand reached for his hand. 

“Hey, Adrien….” she began a bit shy, her hand hovering close to his. He looked back a moment waiting for her to continue. “I-”

Marinette bent into herself and her breath hitched. 

“Marinette!” Adrien jumped over and held her up. Marinette remained still, her body stiff, two small coughs came from her throat. He noticed she was trying to hold them back. After a couple of seconds, she smiled up to him and tried to pull herself, up. 

“Sorry,” she continued and pulled his hands away from her. “My cold must not be that over as I thought.”  She began to walk past him and towards the hatch. “I’ll go take some meds and be back, don’t worry, It’ll just take a moment.” She froze as Adrien grabbed her hand gently. She glanced back to the blonde boy, surprised, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. 

“A...Adrien?” she hesitated, he remained quiet and then pulled her in for a hug. She stiffened and held her breath, not sure of what was happening was real or just one of her stupid crazy dreams. “Adrien…” She said softly. 

“Please stop.” he let out a whisper, one of his arms wrapped around her back while the other cradled her head towards his shoulder. 

“Wha-”

“You are just hurting yourself M’lady” he continued. Marinette freezing at the nickname, her mind starting to speed up. “Please, just stop…..I can’t bear any longer….I can’t keep watching you hurting yourself.” Marinette shook her head slightly she gently placed her hands on his shoulder and pulled back, letting some distance between them. 

“What…..what are you talking about” fear was clear in her voice. The young boy had his head down. Marinette waited for a response. None came.  She put her hands down and stepped back. Adrien glanced up at her. His expression sad, worried and tired. She swallowed hard and spoke up, her voice almost failing her. “Why...did you call me...your lady?”

Adrien flinched at the nickname. Marinette backed up one more step. He sighed and gathered up his strength, returning to face her. 

“I thought you liked that nickname, Bugaboo.” he smiled. Marinette gasped and her hands quickly covered her mouth, her eyes as wide as globes.

“Chat…..”

“I’m sorry,” he continued, “But I can’t continue watching you use those stupid drugs while there is a cure on the way” he stepped forward and reached for one of her hair locks. A shadow crossed his face as the lock fell off his fingers. “Why didn’t you tell me, Marinette?” his voice was low and hurt. Marinette gasped. Trying to push back the tears. 

“Chat...I…” She tried to get away but felt the wall against her back. 

“Do you not trust me?” Adrien continued. A sob escaped the girl's lips. “I thought we were partners….that we looked after each other….” he backed up his hand in a fist beside him. “Although, you are like this because of my fault, aren’t you. I didn’t protect you.” A small tear fell from his face. “I’m sorry, I disappointed you.” 

This time it was Adrien’s turn to freeze. He breathed in as he felt her arms around him. 

He let out a short breath both from surprise and the impact of Mari’s body bumping into his own. 

“I trust you with my life Chat” she hugged him tighter, “Adrien.” She pulled back, a bit blushed and with tears in her face. “I….I wanted to tell you...but I was scared...it just got worse, and I didn’t know what to do... I knew that if I told you, you will not stop looking  for a solution….even if it meant getting in danger yourself.” 

“That’s because it's my job to keep you safe.” He gently said as held her face. Marinette smiled shyly. But soon curled into herself once more, starting to cough. She fell to her knees, Adrien beside her. 

“Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed. He held her tight as her body shook. “Please,” he began to plead, “Master Fu found a cure, it should be finished by tomorrow. You must...need to hold on a little bit more.” He held back a sob. 

“Marinette! Adrien!” Marinette's mother shouted from below. “Lunch is ready!” 

“Coming Mama!” Marinette shouted back to Adrien’s surprise. Adrien looked at her worried and was about to question her but she cut him off. “I’m ok, kitty.” He blushed at the nickname. “I can wait a little longer.” She smiled. 

Adrien nodded and they headed down. Still, he watched her carefully. They sat at the table and Tom began to serve the plates, Adrien noticed that there was enough food to feed at least ten people. 

“Take as much as you want, son,” Tom said. And gave him a plate with a piece of quiche. He smiled and thanked them. Marinette reaching for some salad beside her then offering to Adrien with a bit of a blush showing up. Adrien smiled and took the small bowl. Tom and Sabine glanced at each other. 

“So, how has school been for you, Adrien?” Tom asked. 

“Very well, thanks, sir.” He answered. 

“Oh, please call me Tom.” The man said. Adrien smiled and repeated. They continued to eat, Adrien tasting the quiche, a bit too excitedly. Marinette letting out a small giggle. Adrien blushed a bit and slowed down a little. 

“Is it good?” Sabine asked. 

“Very good…” Adrien smiled. The rest responded with a laugh. 

“Please, you can have as much as you want!” Tom added. 

“I must say, you are a bit thin for a boy your age, are you eating enough?” Sabine asked. 

“Mom!” Marinette protested. 

“What?! Is it bad I worry for your friends?” Sabine excused herself with a smile. Marinette sighed in embarrassment. Adrien grinned. 

“I do mam, I just tend to do too much exercise” he gave a Chat like grin. Marinette holding back her laugh. He smiled and they continued to finish their meal. Adrien glanced at the three as they continued to chat, the sharing some jokes or just talking about daily matters. Adrien smiled widely as he felt happiness while a meal, something that hadn’t happened in a long time. He glanced over to his lady, still worried for her, but determined to help her. He will not lose her, he will not let them lose her. He finished his plate and somehow noticed that all the food on the table was gone, mostly, he tough, it was his and Tom’s doing. As they were cleaning up the news popped up on the Tv as Sabine turned it on. 

_ <<As you can see, the fire is already reaching the top floors, firefighters are working double time as they try to control the flames and evacuate the people from the buildings of the block>> _

“OH, no…” Sabine gasped, Tom walking up to her. 

“Don’t worry honey, I’m sure they have it under control.” He placed a hand around his wife’s shoulder. Marinette glanced over to her partner. However, his eyes showed fear. His eyes seemed to be pleaded for her not to move.  She found it a bit strange but decided that they could discuss it later. 

“Mom, Dad,” she called to her parents. “Thanks for lunch, I….I'm not feeling too well, I’m going to go to my room.” She explained. 

“Ok, honey…” Sabine hesitated and turned over to Adrien.

“I actually have a photo shoot In a couple of minutes…” He quickly began. “I’m sorry I have to leave so quickly…”

“Don’t worry, son” Tom. Adrien thanked them and then quickly said his goodbyes. 

Marinette headed up to her room, she closed the door and made sure not to be followed. Tikki flew up to her and placed herself before her. 

“Marinette you-”

“Tikki, we have to go!” she said as she headed up the stairs towards her balcony hatch. Not letting the kwami finished what she started. She quickly opened the hatch and was about to head outside when she found two bright green eyes staring back at her. She fell back on her bed startled choking on a scream. 

“Damn it Chat!” she exclaimed, not loud enough for her parents to hear. She slowly got up from her bed and faced him. “Eager much?!” she looked up, Chat was right in front of her face to face. 

“You are not going,” he said firmly. Marinette was taken aback. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You can’t transform!... Please!” He reached for her hand and picked it up cradling it between his gloved fingers. For a second Marinette had forgotten that it was actually Adrien that was talking to her once more. She blushed a bit. 

“I-” she tried to protest. Chat not letting her. 

“It isn’t an akuma, I can take care of it.”

“Adrien, you are not going out there alone!” she felt her Ladybug persona surfacing in her. “We are a team!”

“Marinette if you transform again, you can die!” Chat said, more like whispered, Marinette hesitated. Chat’s face showed utmost fear, giving her chills., his eyes watching her intensively, his eyebrows furrowed and his ears flat on his head. 

“Y-You’re exaggerating,” she tried to act cool, “ I can’t-” 

“Marinette, he’s saying the truth!” Tikki flew up. “The spell strengths after every transformation, it’s taking over your body completely, we are just trying to protect you.” 

Outside a siren was heard as another firefighter truck crossed the city. 

“Please...Just stay here, I’ll be right back. I beg of you.” Chat started to back away from her and towards the hatch. Marinette hesitated, the feeling of his hand still lingering on hers. Her eyes worried and anger starting to be fuel inside her. Anger towards herself. She was leaving her partner alone right the moment she was needed, she was failing as Ladybug, she was useless. She nodded slowly as her eyes diverted from the black cladded hero, who after a quick smile jumped out of the room. 

She let out a jagged breath and rushed to her computer. She quickly looked up the news but there was no life feedback, she headed down the stairs and slowly walked to the living room, her parents not in sight. She turned on the Tv and focused on the news. 

_ <<The buildings near the fire have been evacuated, but we have gotten news that there is still someone trapped on the second floor>> _ Nadja reported as a shadow passed over them. Marinette recognizing it. Then the camera focused on Chat Noir talking with one of the firefighters near the truck. He seemed to say something back and then extended his batton. jumping over them and to the building across. He held his baton in his hand this one splitting into the small screen of the communicator. 

Marinette knew what he was doing, using the scanner to see if there was anyone inside. She gasped as he quickly extended his weapon once more and jumped into the window in the second floor vanishing behind the flames. 

_ <<Ladies and gentlemen! Chat Noir just jumped into the burning building, confirming that there are still people inside!>> _ Nadja echoed. The camera zooming away from her and taking in all the building and surrounding area. 

“Marinette?” she missed her mom walking from her room over to her. “I thought you weren’t feeling well?” Marinette didn’t answer instead she watched the screen biting into her nail. 

“Sorry, Mama…...I just..”

“Did Chat Noir show up?” Tom joined as he was able to read the small letters passing at the bottom of the screen.

“You’ll see everything will be fine.....” Sabine said. 

“Yeah...I guess…” the young bluenette replied. Her mother looking over to her. 

“Mari, you look really pale, you should go rest a bit, do you want something to drink?” Sabine asked, placing a hand over her daughter’s forehead. Marinette gently grabbed it and lowered it. She smiled a bit and turn down her offer. She was about to say something when her eyes caught the flames over the building grow as the sound of an explosion joined it. Marinette held her breath. 

“Oh, dear!” Sabien gasped. Tom frowned. The people in the screen started to run away from the building, the firefighters quickly pushing people back. Marinette felt her hands go cold, her brain racing as she thought of the situation and its outcome. Fear creeping in and her breath coming out jagged. 

“Marinette, honey calm down” Tom pressed her hands on the girl's shoulder. Marinette backed up. Her head began to spin and her body began to shake in pain. Her mind starting to get fuzzy. 

“I….I have to go…” she began to say as she backed up to the stairs. 

“Marinette!” Sabine exclaimed. “Honey, what are you talking about?” she worriedly grasped her daughter's hands. The teen pulled away and started up the first stair. 

“He needs my help….He…....” Marinette dropped to the floor and began to cough. Both adults started to call her name. 

“Marinette, what is going on?!” Tom exclaimed, the girl trying to catch her breath, “Breath honey….please you need to calm down.” She began to tear up and looked up at the screen, her eyes focused in and out, the voices of her parents seemed to be far away. Her body hurt but she could only think of the danger her partner.Adrien was in. She felt a steady arm on her back and someone pulling her up. She knew that her parents were trying to talk to her, but she wasn’t able to hear their voices. She felt tears streaming down her face, only making her parents more worried. Her mind still running around the fact that Adrien was trapped in the fire. Then the thought crossed her face, her entire body trembling with it, If they had to find out, then so be it. She was not losing her partner. 

“I’m sorry….” she cried and backed away, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you….but I have to go!” she said and rushed up the stairs. Both parents glanced back at each other, wide eyes meeting, then after a second, they followed behind. 

“Tikki!” Marinette’s voiced reached their ears as they entered her room. They glanced around and found their daughter standing beside her bed and open hatch. 

“Spots on!” she exclaimed. 

“Marinette, NO!” A small voice shouting beside her. Sabine and Tom not knowing from where. Both of them turning pale as their daughter got covered in bright red light for a second and then Ladybug was standing before them. 

The couple’s eyes widened at the sight. Their breaths cut as they saw their daughter as Pari’s superheroine. Ladybug extended her hand and unhooked hey yoyo spinning it for a moment she was about to shoot it out but her hand pulled back, her body stiffening and a scream ripping her lungs. She fell to the ground and the light shone once more. 

“Marinette!” Her mother shouted horrified and ran up the stairs as her husband followed behind. She fell to her knees beside the half-conscious girl. 

“Marinette! Marinette!”

 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 

 

 


	9. Hold on. Just a little longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette forced the transformation! Sabine and tom know!   
> Is Chat Noir safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third reveal!!! (If they haven't figured it out already -__-
> 
> Adrien is so daring. O////O
> 
> Parents meet the Kwamis. I mean, they are the best parents!

“Man….that was unexpected,” Adrien said as he cleaned some of the ashes off his clothes. He had managed to find the one person remaining in the building. But as they were heading out the floor collapsed and something exploded, growing the flames around them. He had managed to get them out of harm’s way but had to get out of the building using the backdoor. Or a back door he had made with his cataclysm. He left the civilian with the firefighters and assured them that there was no one else stuck in there, after their thanks he jumped away and ducked into an ally to transform. He was about to speak up when Plagg shot up to his face. 

“Kid! Get back to Ladybug, now!” 

“What, what do you mean?” he questioned him. The kwami seemed on edge, strange since he would normally be complaining about being tired and wanting cheese. 

“Something is wrong, you have to get back to her now!” The small god repeated. 

“How would you know something is wrong?” worry began to seep into Adrien. 

“I have this connection to Tikki. And I am not liking this feeling, it’s nothing good.” The black cat explained, “Get to Marinette, NOW!” Adrien didn’t hesitate as he turned around and began to sprint back towards the bakery. He ran the two blocks he had left and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

His nerves began to race, he fidgeted with the doorknob the door sliding open. He rushed up the stairs and opened the door towards the living room. 

“Mr. Du-Pain?! Mrs. Cheng?!” he shouted, no one was in sight. The Tv on, showing the news about the fire.

“Marinette!” Sabine’s cries came from above him. He froze. 

_ ‘No.’ _ His mind began as he raced up the stairs. ‘ _ NO!’ _ he cursed as he reached the room and found both parents kneeling beside the teen’s bed. ‘ _ No, No, NO!’ _

“Ma-Marinette” he felt his voice crack as he saw the girl unconscious in her mother’s arms. Tom spun around and Sabine looked back at him, tears on their eyes. 

“Adrien?” Sabine asked she watched him confused as the boy had some dirt on his face and clothes.

“What happened?!” he cut the man off.

“She…....” The man hesitated. Tikki floating a little above Her holder. “Did you know…?” Tom glanced back at him after watching the Kwami, Adrien swallowed thick. Nodding slowly, understanding what had happened. 

“She transformed?” Adrien hesitated. Sabine was the one that replied this time. 

“For a second...but then she started screaming.”

“She began to freak out about you, thinking that you had been trapped in the fire after they televised the explosion, she forced the transformation” the small kwami sighed, she seemed tired and terrified. “Please tell me Master Fu finished the medicine?!” Adrien's eyes flew open. He gently glanced back up at the three on the floor. 

“I know this will seem really weird….but….I’ll be right back!” he began Tom and Sabine giving him strange looks. “There is something that will help her, just don’t take her to a hospital, please! You have to trust me!” he shouted as he went down the stairs. Tom noticed a black figure floating over to the small red creature on the desk, give her a peck on the head and flying after the boy. 

“Tom…..what is going on…?” Sabine sighed. More like asking herself. Her mind trying to grasp the situation at hand. Had they just had both of Pari’s heroes standing right beside them?!  

“We’ll figure it out later, right now we need to keep our girl safe,” Tom began the red creature slowly floated over to the stairs. Her hands were together and close to her mouth almost as if in prayer. “We just need to trust him, he’ll be back,” he said, the small ladybug gave him a small nod. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

Sabine sat beside her daughter, slowly applying a cold cloth on her daughter’s forehead. Tom watched from across from her. His large body leaning on the wall. His head was down, his eyes stuck on the girl laying on the bed. 

“Don’t fear, she’ll get better, she’s strong,” Tikki said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sabine glanced over to her but hesitated. Tom, however, held her sight. 

“I’m sorry…” Sabine finally was calm enough to ask for details. “but who….What are you?” he asked. 

“My name is Tikki” she began as she floated up a bit, “I’m the Ladybug Kwami, we allow our holders to use our powers in order to protect those around them.”

“A Kwami?” Tom continued. 

“We are ancient creatures, we each have different powers, mine is the one of creation, I am linked to the earrings Marinette is using. They are my miraculous, that is how I can transform her.”

“But, she’s just a child,” Sabien spoke up. Beside her, Marinette complained of the pain. Tikki flew down and kissed her holders forehead. 

“They might be young, but they are stronger than you think, Sabine” she smiled at the woman. Then flew over to her hands. Sabine hesitated but then turned her hands around for her to land. 

“Please don’t be mad at her” she began, Tom and Sabine seemed confused. “It’s important that they didn’t tell anyone their identities. Mari understood at once. If you knew, then you could become targets for Hawkmoth. He could use you to get to her. To the Ladybug Miraculous.” Tikki lowered her head. “She wanted to protect you, to keep you safe and happy. That’s why she wasn’t able to tell anything about this…” she looked back. Marinette eyes fluttered, she could see she was in pain. 

“What happened….?” Sabine demanded an answer. Tikki glanced back and lowered her head. Then her expression grew to anger. 

“Hawkmoth managed to put a spell on her,” Sabine and Tom felt a bit of fear as the small kwami talked, something so small emanate such fury, “He has been hurting her for weeks. He must have thought that weakening her will get him an advantage during a fight and make it easier to get her miraculous. Either that or finding out who Ladybug was outside the mask.” 

“D...dad…” Marinette spoke up. Tikki flew up at once watching her holder with a worried expression. 

“Mari!” her parents both exclaimed. 

“Honey…” Sabine tried to talk. 

“Mari, how are you feeling,” Tom asked as he sat on the other side of the bed. 

“My…..head…” she complained, “....everything….hurts….”

“You’ll be alright” Sabine petted her head, tears began to threaten once more, “Don’t worry….”

“Mom…...Dad…” Marinette began to cry. “I’m sorry….I didn’t tell you…..I-”

“Shhhh” Sabine quieted her, “Don’t worry, we can talk later….we aren’t mad….just rest...Adrien should be back soon” he glanced over to her husband.

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

After a long thirty minutes, Adrien was back in the room, out of breath and holding a small ceramic bottle in hand.  

“Are you sure that will help her?” Tom asked. Adrien nodded. 

“It will….It’ll just take some time” he added. He swallowed hard as he walked over, Master Fu’s warnings crossing his mind. The man had been very clear. She had to drink every single drop in order for the magic to work. He had agreed but before he took the bottle, the man’s eyes saddened a bit. 

_ “It’s an ancient and very powerful spell.” he warned, “It will also be very painful.” _

Adrien hesitantly walked over to the bed. Trying not to think about what Marinette will have to go through. His anger and hate towards Hawkmoth had tripled by then. He had hurt her partner and love of his life, torturing her for weeks. And now, she had to endure even more pain? 

“Marinette….” he said. Sabine and Tom backed up a bit. He took out the top of the bottle, a strong smell reaching his nose. He reached down with one hand and shook her a bit harder. 

“M’lady, please wake up!” he insisted. Slowly Marinette’s eyes fluttered opened, they seemed lost and tired. 

“A...Adrien..” she mumbled. 

“Mari, I have the medicine,” he said and brought it close to it. She flinched at the smell and moved her head away. “Master Fu said that it will heal you…” he hesitated, “It will hurt….but it will make you better,” he said and he brought the bottle to her lips. Gently keeping her head up a bit with his hand.

“No…” Marinette turned away once more. 

“Mari, Please” Adrien begged. 

“No…” Mari Repeated. Her voice was getting softer and he could feel her body losing strength as her breath was too light. Adrien glanced up at Mari’s parents they stood frozen by the stairs that led to her bed. Tom’s hands on Sabine’s shoulders. She had one hand over her mouth and the other gripping her husband’s hands. They both wore horrified expressions. 

“Mari, you can’t….you can’t just give up” Adrien held back the sobs that started to build inside him. “You have your parents, your friends…...Tikki” he grasped her hands and held it tighter. Marinette turned over to see him. “And me…..Please, M’lady…..I.” 

He swallowed, looking straight into the dimmed blue eyes in front on him. “I can’t lose you. Please…..I just can’t.” he lowered his head and brought her hand to his forehead. Marinette hesitated for a moment. Then looked over to her parents. They didn’t even move. 

She coughed a couple more times. Adrien’s head shooting up watching her warily.

“I’m….I’m scared,” she said softly, tears started to run down her cheeks. “It hurts…..”

“I know” Adrien cut in, “And I will be here with you, through all of it, I swear. I won’t leave your side.” Marinette’s eyes stayed on him for a moment. She swallowed and nodded. 

“Ok,” she agreed. Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, gently he got up and helped her sit up completely. 

 

“Here,” he said as he took the cloth out, revealing a greenish liquid inside, the smell strong and stinging his eyes. Marinette blinked away a bit but forced herself to face the medicine. “Slowly” Adrien added as he helped Marinette with the cup. 

Marinette frowned at the strange feeling, at first it tasted like mint, then the flavor changed to something awful, she had taken down two gulps of the thick substance when her throat started to feel as if it was on fire. 

“Ahg..” she protested and paused the cup away, “It burns” she added and grabbed her throat. 

“I know,” Adrien sat her up a bit more and pressed the cup to her mouth.  Mari tried to resist. 

“Come on, you just have a little more.” he tilted the cup over against her lips but she kept them closed. 

“No...it hurts!” she protested and tilted her body away pulling from his embrace. 

“Mari!” her mother moved forward. 

“Marinette!” Adrien began once more trying to force her around “Fu specifically said you had to drink ALL of it! Please…..” Marinette didn’t listen, she just yanked herself away and curled in on herself. 

“What now?” Tom managed to speak. Adrien glanced around trying to think of a solution.  

“Adrien, she has to take it!” Tikki’s voice came up he turned and saw the Kwamii floating beside him, tears on her eyes. “She has to….or else…” Plagg got behind Tikki slowly turning her towards him. She started crying. 

Adrien’s breath came out jagged. The fear of losing her incremented. He gripped the cup harder. He looked back at Mari and then at the cup. He quickly sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hand on her cheek turning her face towards him. She was trembling and tears fell from her eyes. Sabine gasped and started to cry.

“Mari….I…” he glanced back to her parents. “I apologize in advance,” he said blushing a bit. He took the rest of the medicine into his mouth. His face cringed at the strong flavor. He leaned over, grabbed Marinette's face and lowered himself, their lips meeting at the end. 

 

He heard a small gasp scape Sabine and Tikki behind him, he didn’t care, his eyes were closed and he only concentrated on not letting go of Mari, not until she had swallowed all the medicine. 

He felt her hands press against his chest, pushing him away. He lowered her hand to one and grasped hers tightly, cradling her head with his other hand. She began to squirm trying to get away from him but he didn’t budge. 

 

After what seemed forever Adrien backed up. He coughed lightly while Marinette curled up in pain. He sat straight and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. The stingy flavor of the medicine still in his mouth.

“Nice one, kid,” Plagg said wiggling his eyebrows. Adrien ignored him. Tikki slowly flew closer to him. 

“Did it work?” Adrien asked. Waiting for Tikki’s answer. He nailed his eyes on her. Her expression was still of fear, watching as Marinette twisted and turned on her bed. She adopted a semi-relaxed demeanor as her Charge began to relax. 

“Yeah….I ...I think it did!” she chimed in and flew closer to the girl. She kissed her forehead whispering something nobody was able to make out. Then in a flash, she entered the earings.

“Wait..Tik….ki…...ummm” Adrien turned to Plagg for an explanation.  

“She’ll help her heal, give her, her luck. It will help, especially for what she is going to go through next” Plagg said softly. 

“Next?” Tom broke the silence on their behalf. 

“Wasn’t it supposed to heal her?!” Sabine exclaimed. Adrien stood up and looked at them. 

“It will heal her, completely. But…”

“But?” Sabine asked impatiently.

“It will take a couple of days, two or three. According to Master Fu.” Adrien began looking for the best way to explain the rest without giving Mari’s parents a fourth heart attack. 

“Son, please” Tom’s voice broke his concentration. 

“He said it would be painful,” he said, “a lot.” 

“What?” Sabine muffled her voice with her hands. Plagg flew towards them.k 

“It’s an old medicine. Ladybug here was hurt because of the magic from HawkMoth´s Akuma. That’s why the medicine and treatment she did to herself partially worked.” 

Adrien watched surprised as Plagg actually took a serious but kind way to explain it to them. 

“Only magic can heal her. This medicine was done by our guardian, with the help of a friend of ours. It will heal her body completely, even of the things that didn’t have to do with the attack. But the price is high, Ladybug knew this. But she accepted the consequences.” 

Sabine and Tom glanced at each other and then remained silent. Plagg began to hover between them. 

“Look,” he began once more, “Marinette’s strong and has a firm will. And also, Tikki is with her, my girl won't let her charge die like this. She loves her way too much” he shook his little head on the last part. Then flew back to Adrien. 

“Now give me cheese…” he glared at Adrien. 

“Plagg….” he said lightly, amazed at what the little cat had said to the couple. He was a jerk sometimes but he was a jerk with a good heart. “In my bag,” he said after a moment. Plagg flew over and three seconds later came out with a full wheel of camembert. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be in the living room”

“Wait...I thought you would stay here waiting for Tikki?” Adrien asked confused as he walked over to the other side of the bed. 

“I’m bad luck, remember,” the little god said as he balanced the cheese over his head, moving away from the group and closer to the stairs that lead out of the attic. “If I stay, I will just render Tikki’s magic useless.” He then vanished out of sight.  

 

The room remained quiet for a moment. The silence was broken by Adrien’s sigh as he leaned on the rail and dropped to the ground. His hand resting on his knees, his head tilted down. He felt exhausted, his body’s adrenaline rush was gone but the fear still remained twisting around in his mind and heart, his head spun with questions and worries of the moment and the ones to come. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly and paced when a large but gentle hand fell on his shoulder. 

“Come on, Son.” he met with Tom’s eyes as he looked up. “Looks like you could use some food.” Tom stood straight with his hand offered to him. 

“I…” Adrien hesitated, looking back at Mari. “I promised I won't leave her alone, sir.” He got a warm smile in return.

“Don’t worry. We're not asking you to go away. Just take a well-deserved break and get some energy back.” Sabine’s sweet voice joined in, the woman was already beside the bed and with a change of clothes in hand,  “And no need to worry, I’ll stay. Besides, I think she will be better in a more comfortable change of clothes”. 

Adrien nodded, he couldn’t say anything against them, plus, he had missed dinner because of all the commotion and both adults looked just as pale as him. He smiled lightly at Tom and thanked him as he helped him get up. Together both men walked down to the kitchen. 

 

“Sweet baby….” Sabine said as she sat on the bed beside her sleeping daughter. “You have to get better.” She added as her hand brushed through the girl's hair. “For me, your father, your friends…..that boy….” she paused again blinking back the tears. “You have to come back to us, Mari. And be your joyful self…... be the hero you are meant to be.”

 

  
  
* * * *

 

 


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having given Mari the medicine. Things only seem to get worse, but he has to trust his Kwami and the Guardian of the Miraculous, he had warned him that it will be painful. He'll change place with her any second if it meant she didn't have to go through this.

Adrien sat on the dinner table as Tom walked over to the kitchen placing a pan on the stove, lighting it and then continuing to hover over the fridge. Adrien sat quietly, his arms on the table, hands playing with his ring, turning it around his finger. He didn’t lose track of time but guessed he had been sitting there for over ten minutes since he was jolted back when Marinette’s dad place a plate with fresh omelet before him. He noticed there were two more places set beside him, a fork, knife, and napkin beside his arm. He jerked awake and moved the cloth closer to him and instinctively placed the knife and fork on their correct side. Tom giggled a bit at the speed he had reacted. 

“Go, ahead before it gets cold” Tom instructed as he turned back to the kitchen. 

“Thank you” Adrien responded his voice a bit low. He looked at the omelet trying to think of what to do next.

The next sound that jolted him awake was that of Tom placing his plate and sitting across from him. He looked back down at the plate and glance up at the man who took his fork and knife and began to cut the food. Adrien copied him and cut out a small piece, a bit of steam coming out as he split the piece apart. He poked it with his fork but his hand kept it against the plate. 

“Don’t worry, Adrien,” Tom spoke up, “She will be fine, right? That’s what…..ummm...her little friend said.” Adrien smiled at the title. 

“Yeah.” He agreed and brought the piece of food to his mouth. He stopped as he chewed for a second, the mix of flavors invading his mouth, erasing any trace of the medicine he had tasted. He blushed a little and cut another piece, quickly taking it to his mouth. 

“Good?” Tom asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah! It is.” Adrien agreed and started eating at a good pace, trying to remember his manners. 

Tom laughed and finished eating his food. After they were done Adrien offered to go up to Marinette’s room but Tom stopped him again.

“You need a little rest,” he said and forced him to take a seat on the couch. He served him some tea and placed a plate with sweets on the table. He then went up taking a glass of water after Sabine had asked him to bring some up just in case Mari woke up. 

After coming back down they sat in the living room. After drinking half his cup of tea, Adrien finally began to feel a bit more relaxed. He had to admit, having food in his stomach and a nice herbal tea did some magic with his body. The heaviness he felt on his shoulders had subsided and he finally found himself being able to breathe naturally. 

“So….” he spoke up after feeling the awkward silence around them, “Are you….mad?” he hesitantly looked up at the buff man, Tom’s face looked legitly confused. “At Mari and me being…..you know...?”

“Paris’s Heroes?” Tom added. Adrien audibly gulped. “I wouldn’t say mad” Tom continued as he lowered his cup, “more like hurt.” Adrien was the one confused know. “It hurts a little knowing, thinking that my daughter didn’t trust me enough to tell me something as important like this.”

“Don’t think like that! She trusted you!” Adrien exclaimed, “She wanted to protect you!.....we swore not to tell anyone….she didn’t want anyone in harm’s way just because they knew who Ladybug was underneath the mask….” he lowered his voice. Tom smiled. 

“That little thing said that too, she did it to keep us safe” the man laughed a bit “…..it sounds a lot like Marinette” 

“Yeah” Adrien agreed and he took another sip. 

“Does your family know?” Tom asked. Adrien’s expression darkened a bit. 

“No,” he said, throwing his sight to the side, “And honestly, I don’t think they would even care,” he said almost as a whisper, still Tom was able to make it out. 

“Well, if they don’t” Tom threw a serious glare towards Adrien. “We do!” he exclaimed Adrien’s eyes shot open wide. “We care, we are glad it was you who protected our daughter. Before and now. And we are glad that you are also safe.” Adrien felt something in his heart light up. He felt a bit of warmth, the type of warmth he hadn’t felt in a really long time. 

“T-Thank you, sir,” he said and smiled against his cup. 

“Please, call me Tom.” the grown man added. They sat in silence for a little more time until they finished their tea. Adrien helped to pick up the plates and took them to the sink for Tom to wash. As they were working. A shout pierced through the house followed by Sabine’s cries. 

“Tom! Help!” 

Both men didn’t hesitate. Within minutes they rushed up, Adrien beating Tom into Marinette’s room. The froze and they could see Sabine trying to calm Marinette. They rushed up. Tom staying beside his wife meanwhile Adrien ran to the opposite side of the bed. 

“Mari!” Sabine called out. “Calm down, please!” she tried to hold her hands down. Marinette twisted and turned on her bed, shouting in pain. Her breathing was short and ragged. Her hands grasping the quilts until her knuckles were white. Then her body will arch in pain and her hands and legs will go flying to the sides. In one twist one of her hand hit the side table knocking the glass of water to the floor. 

Sabine gasped at the sound her arm made as she hit the table. 

“Mari-” her cry was muffled by her hands. Adrien quickly jumped up and grabbed her arms, pinning her down against the mattress. Tom rushed over and grabbed her legs. 

“Mari” he started, “Princess!” he called to her. Marinette’s body turned violently. Adrien placed a knee on the side of the bed, his body almost over her completely as he steadied her hands beside her. She broke loose of one. Before he could grab it back she grasped her top’s neck edge and scraped her skin on the process, leaving marks of her nails below her collarbone. 

“Mari!” Sabine jumped forward and tried to keep the girls head still. After about five long minutes she started to calm down. Her shouts had ended, only to be replaced by muffled cries. Tom had long let go of her legs, covering her with blankets. Comforting Sabine as she had moved away from the bed, shaking after seeing her daughter in pain.  This time her body seemed to be freezing. Adrien let go of her arms, still cradling one of her hands gently. 

After a moment Sabine managed to calm herself down. Tom turned her around and glanced back at Adrien. 

“I think we should all try to get some rest,” he said after a long sigh. Adrien looked up and nodded slowly. “Be right back,” Tom added and he guided Sabine back down the stairs and out of the teen’s room. For a couple of minutes, only Marinette’s uneven breathing was heard. Adrien dropped to the floor his hand still reaching up to hers. He crossed his other hand over the bed and laid his head sideways. He breathed out slowly, cut away a sob, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered, “It was my job to protect you” he buried his head on the soft quilt and brought her hand to his forehead. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

“I’ll be ok” Tom assured his wife. The man stood before her as she sat on the bed. 

“It’s just.” she paused to take a breath, “Too many things happening at once” she threw a small smile to the side. Tom reached over and knelt before her, gently caressing her cheek with his hand. 

“I know,” he started and met his forehead with hers, his hand slipping to the back of her neck. “But we will make it through, together.” 

“I just think….” Sabine continued, she closed her eyes and frowned. “If it wasn’t for Adrien….Marinette would’ve…”

“Shhh” Tom hushed her gently. “It didn’t happen, and it’s not going to happen. Our girl is save, we just need to be there for her and be patient” he added. Sabine opened her eyes, tears dripping as he looked up and met with her husband’s dark green eyes. He slowly shifted his head and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Now rest, I’ll make sure Adrien doesn’t fall asleep on the floor,” he said as he straightened up. 

“That boy, he is truly a blessing” Sabine added. She got up and opened one of the cabinets. She grabbed a number of quilts and a large pillow. “Might be better to just let him sleep beside her.” he handed the things to her husband. “Could you make sure he is comfortable. I’ll call his house and tell them he is here and staying over.” Tom smiled and nodded. He walked out of their room as Sabine picked up the phone. He walked over to the stairs but stopped as he reached the last stairs into Marinette’s room. He could see it from there. Adrien had knelt beside the bed and was already knocked out cold.

He smiled and walked up the last set of stairs heading over to the loft where the teens where. He placed a group of the blankets on the floor beside the girl’s bed, placing the pillow on one side. He walked over to the other side, gently moving the young boy, but after noticing that it was useless to try to wake him up. He just simply carried him over, laying down on the improvised bed. He placed a blanket over him as Adrien shifted in his sleep.  

As he was going down the stairs from the small loft he glanced at the chaise beside the window. He then looked back thinking of moving Adrien over but then noticing that with his height, he would be more comfortable sleeping where he could stretch out a bit more. 

“Don’t bother” Plagg's voice startled him at first until he found the small creature sleeping on one of Marinette’s crafts. “Even if you moved him, he would just walk over and stay beside her. He is too stubborn” he yawned. 

“I don’t doubt that” Tom agreed, “I thought you didn’t want to be a close to….your friend.”

“Tikki?” Plagg glanced up as he curled up on the soft material. “I am far enough, plus, someone has to watch over the kid. I’ll just steal Tikki’s bed in the meantime.”

Tom smiled, finally noticing what that cushion-like-thing was for. 

“Man, I wish I had something like this” Plagg mumbled half asleep. 

“Well, I hope you get some sleep,” Tom said and he closed the stair door behind him. 

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

“mnnn….mmnooo” Marinette mumbled. “Mmmnnnggg” she curled up in pain. Adrien shifted under the quilt beside her bed. 

“c-chh….chat…” She called in pain. Adrien slowly opened his eyes. Noticing he was laying on the floor. 

“Chat….” she called once more, her body almost on a fetal position, her hands grasping her arms, nails digging into her skin. 

“Mari” he sat up at once and turned towards her. 

“Ch-Chat….it…..it hurts” she started  to tremble. Adrien breathed in slowly and blinked quickly, hiding back the tears that continued to threaten. He slid in beside her and held her to him in a tight embrace. Marinette reached over, burying her face in his chest and holding tightly to his arm as a scared child would do her mother’s. He held her closer, even though he could feel her nails digging into his arm, he lifted the quilt and made sure her back was covered. 

“Don’t worry M’lady” he started to whisper against her head as he buried his face in her dark hair. “I’m right here.” 

Marinette’s muffled sobs continued as she felt the pain run through every part of her body. Breathing made her lungs feel like they were on fire, her side as if it was stabbed. Her head hurt and her legs felt numb in pain. Her legs twisting against each other as a hard pain struck her stomach. 

“Shhh…..I’m right here, Mari” She could hear his voice gently calling for her. Even over the pain and confusion, she could hear it clearly. 

“A...Adrien” she cried. Adrien sniffed as he had started to cry. He couldn’t even imagine the pain she was going through, but he felt his heart shatter to pieces every time she cried for him. 

“I’m r-right here” he continued to repeat small phrases to her. After what he felt like hours. He felt her relax. His t-shirt damp due to her tears. He cradled her closer and placed small kisses on her forehead. 

“I’m sorry…….I’m sorry” he repeated as he dozed off to sleep once again. 

 

  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	11. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to calm down at the Dupain Cheng's house.   
> But a certain someone doesn't even care.   
> He doesn't know what is worse, facing the wrath of Natali for vanishing over night or facing an akuma by himself?

The cold touch of the early morning woke him up. He reached over to the side trying to find any blanket to keep his body warm. After he failed he returned his sight to the girl curled up against him. Now more awake he was able to notice that her breathing was now paced and peaceful, having a smile grow in him. He reached up for her cheek and felt her skin warmer than before, a bit of color back on her face. Adrien sighed and kissed her forehead. 

“Almost there, M’lady” he said.

“Please…” Plagg grumbled as he hovered over the bed, “ If I see any more of the gooeyness I’ll throw up.” Adrien just glared at him. 

“Morning to you too Plagg,” he said as he gently moved Marinette aside and sat up. 

“Yeah….morning….” Plagg grinned at his charge, “Don’t you think you might have forgotten something?” Adrien crooked an eyebrow to the cat kwami. Thinking about what could he mean. Then he slowly connects the dots. 

Morning. 

 

He had slept over at Mari’s house. 

 

He had fallen asleep as soon as things sort of calmed down. 

 

Morning.

 

He had never called Natali to tell her. 

 

He was screwed. 

  
  


His face went from surprise to fear as he started to get up from bed but failed. Falling over to the side, landing on a group of quilts below him, soft, but not enough to muffle the large “thud” that his body made as he met the ground. 

“Ow…” he let out as he sat up once more. 

“Adrien?” Toms' voice made him look over. 

“Did something happen!? Are you kids ok?!” Sabine’s soft voice joined. He glanced over to the stairs and saw both parents looking worried at him. He blushed deeply. his hand moving over to scratch his neck. 

“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng….I kind of fell off the bed…..sorry.” He apologized. “Mari’s fine, she actually looks a lot better” he added as he stood up. Both adults relaxed completely. Sabine giggling a little at the end. Only making Adrien’s face redder. 

“Well, if you are up to it, want some breakfast?” Tom asked as Sabine began to return to the living room.

“Ummm….I wouldn’t want to bother….” Adrien began and seemed to look more uncomfortable, “did...did I just wake you?” 

“Oh, no, we have been up for a little over an hour now,” Tom assured him, Adrien’s shoulder lowered as he notably relaxed. “Now, just come down to get something to eat, ok?”

“Thanks, Si-Tom” he corrected himself. Tom lowered the door as he went down the stairs. Adrien turned around and fixed his eyes on Marinette again. She seemed to be just simply sleeping. He smiled and leaned over. 

“Be right back, princess,” he said and followed down the stairs. Plagg beating him down. 

“Umm...Sabine?” Adrien called her as soon as he reached the end of the stairs. “Could I maybe, borrow your phone? I feel like if I don’t report home soon, Natali might just send the entire police force to go looking for me” he shyly smiled. 

“Oh, I called her last night, sorry for not letting you know” Sabine giggled a bit. “I told her you and Marinette had a large project to work on for school, might take you all weekend.” she smiled up at him. 

“You…..you covered for me?”

“You saved our daughter” Tom cut in, “That is the least we could do,” he said as he walked over and placed a portion of scrambled eggs on each of the three plates.

“And I figured you would be worried about Mari, so I bought you some time to stay here,” Sabine continued, “Of course, if that is what you want.” Adrien’s face took a pink tone. 

“T-thanks…I….I appreciated” he said shyly. 

“Of course you do!” Plagg hummed beside him. Adrien grumbled at the kwami. “Even if they hadn’t offered to let you stay you would do still sneaked in to-” the Kwami was quickly quieted as Adrien grabbed the creature mid-air. This one proceeding to bite him. 

“Ow!” The boy protested and the Kwami flew away ignoring him.

“Can I have cheese?!” the cat returned to looking at Sabine. 

“Plagg! Manners!” Adrien scolded him. 

“Oh, don’t worry” Sabine smiled. 

“Here, camembert?” Tom had said no more. 

“That’s it, kid, we are staying here forever!”  Plagg flew in a flash, took the wheel and vanished behind the sofa. Adrien facepalmed. 

“I’m so sorry….he has absolutely no manners” Adrien lowered his head. The couple laughed and motioned him to sit. 

They ate breakfast together, talking a bit after they were done. Then Sabine went up to check on Mari and change her into a clean set of clothes. Adrien meanwhile helped Tom with the dishes and soon found himself with his first cooking lesson as he started to help with making lunch. 

  
  


The rest of the day started to feel “normal.” Marinette was looking better, even though she had a small episode after lunch. At least this time it had lasted a maximum of two minutes. Plagg had taken interest on Sabine and began following her around, keeping away from Tikki and her miraculous as much as possible. By three o’clock, Tom was upstairs watching Marinette meanwhile Sabine had forced Adrien to sit and rest in the living room after he had spent most of the day watching over Mari. Plagg telling her that he had fallen off the bed once more and hit his back against the floor when he dozed off. 

“You truly need to be more careful” she began as she sipped a bit of her tea. Adrien giggled as he sat across the table. 

“You shouldn’t worry, Sabine.” he answered, “It’s not as bad as other hits I’ve got.”

“I am worried about those too” she glanced up at the boy. 

“Nothing M’lady hasn’t been able to fix” he grinned. 

“Huh,” Sabine grinned mischievously for a moment. Adrien recognizing it from when Marinette made that expression. “Hasn’t she delivered some hits herself?” Adrien froze and blushed a bit, then hunching his shoulders a bit.

“Well….” he started shyly. “I-”

He was cut off as a large breaking sound came from outside followed by shouts. Sabine gasped and turned his sight back to Adrien. 

“Plagg, come on!” he exclaimed as he headed to the apartment’s door. “I’ll be right back!” he shouted. 

“Adrien, wait!” Sabine called out for him. He stopped moments from closing the door. “You can’t go alone, it will be dangerous!”

“Don’t worry, Sabine.” he smiled, “I can take care of it myself. Plus, I think I will be in more danger if Mari finds out I didn’t do anything to keep Paris safe!” he grinned up at him and rushed out. 

“Is that what I think it is?!” Tom exclaimed as he rushed down from Mari’s room. She nodded slowly. “Where is Adrien?” he looked around the living room. 

“Where do you think….” Sabine sighed and looked out the window. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

Chat dropped down from the sky landing gracefully over one of the roofs. He looked over and saw a small girl hovering down the street. She kind of resemble Puppeteer, except all her getup was bright pink. 

“Well… that is an eyesore..” Chat mumbled. He watched a bit longer, wondering where could the akuma be and how could he get it out. Leaving the golden question for later. 

How to purify it. 

“You said no to my pwink! Now all of Pawis will be pwink!” the girl shouted her princess-like dress flowing around her. 

Chat sighed annoyed. “Toddlers….” Then his signature grin appeared on his lips as he noticed the small bow decorating her ponytail. A small tint of purple surrounding it. 

“Gotcha” he smirked. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

Sabine was about to leave a dent in the floor for all the walking she did back and forth across the living room. Tom was sitting on the couch flipping through channels looking for any news on the latest akuma fight. Both of them jumped over to the door as soon as the doorbell rang. 

“Gosh….I hate when Toddlers get Akum-Ah!!” Adrien didn’t finish his mumbling complaint, the door flung open and someone’s arms dropping on him.

“Thank goodness!” Sabine wrapped Adrien in a hug as soon as she had opened the door. 

“Ummmm….”

“We were so worried, son,” Tom spoke up, a hand on his chest as he waiting behind his wife. “Are you hurt?” He asked, noticing a bit of a dark color under his eyes. 

“I….ummmm….no,” he said as he switched between looking at Sabine and Tom. The adult woman had straightened up and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“That is good to hear!” she added. 

“Well I’m not hurt, but I am famished! I want Cheese!!!” Plagg shot out of Adrien’s jacket and groaned before the woman. Adrien quickly reached up and grabbed the kwami out of the air and brought him up, face to face. 

“I swear Plagg, If you don’t start being a little more delicate, I’ll make sure you never get to taste another piece of camembert in your life!” he glared at the cat in his hand. Plagg ears fell back as he burned his eyes on Adrien. 

“Fine” he admitted.  Adrien letting go of him with a sigh. 

“Can I please get some cheese?” Plagg turned towards Sabine, wide eyes, ears low and hands together in a form of prayer. 

“Oh, how cute,” sabine giggled and cradled the cat in her hands. “Of course, we still have some for you, little one” she said as she walked over to the kitchen. Adrien facepalmed once more, this time very audibly. 

“I’m sorry” he apologized. 

“No need to worry, son. You are welcomed into this house, and also Plagg. You are part of the family now” Tom said as he patted his back. Adrien watched him, surprised at his words. He smiled wide and then looked away ashamed. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t mean to make you more tired” he continued. 

“Oh, please, I knew you could do it!” Tom said as he walked back into the living room beside the boy. “Women are the ones that doubt the most and worry more than they should,” he whispered to Adrien. 

“I never doubted he could do it!” Sabine replied, still being able to hear his words. “I was just worried he would get hurt!” she turned to the men and then walked by to Adrien. “Was it a bad Akuma?” she asked worried. Adrien looked to the side annoyed. 

“If by ‘bad’ you mean Toddler….then yes” he sighed. “But, don’t worry, it wasn’t that hard. It just took me longer, I normally just distract them while Ladybug thinks of how to deal with them” he giggled and scratched the back of his neck a habit he started to notice he did more often, “And, lets just say some houses might need a paint job after being turned completely pink. After all, the restoration powers aren’t my thing.” 

“I see…” Sabine relaxed. They remained quiet for a moment until Adrien decided to speak up.

“Umm….did Mari wake up?” 

Tom and Sabine shook their heads. Adrien looked away then turned back to them. 

“Is….it okay if I go see her for a moment?” 

“Of course” Tom smiled back. Adrien smiled in return and headed up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and headed up the stairs. He crossed the room and went up to the loft and stopped for a moment as he saw her on the bed. 

She was laying on her side, her hand grasping her pillow lightly. A yellow and white pajamas showing up from under the quilts. Sabine must of changed her clothes again. Her hair was brushed and away from her face. She wore a soft semi-relaxed expression, her eyebrows still a bit frowned. 

He walked over and sat beside the bed. His hand reached up and started to pass his fingers through her hair and behind her ear. 

“I hope you wake up soon Princess” Adrien laughed, “ This might sound selfish. But, I miss you. I need you” he added, “I was worried this would happen, luckily it wasn’t that bad. Just a Toddler girl, the really annoying ones on top of that.”

“I’m embarrassed to admit how long it took me to find where the akuma was. You are really good at it.” He lowered his hand hovered over her earrings. He remained quiet for a moment as he sat beside her, his hands back over his lap tightly into a fist as he tried to keep them from shaking. 

“I just pray that  if there is another one, it’s similar to this. Not too much damage, nothing that can’t be fixed with a little paint.” He breathed in and out. “Also, I don’t know if I could take using Cataclysm on another one.” He said as he raised his fist, looking at his ring. “Plagg said I can take care of them that way…..temporarily.”

“I’m starting to see why he didn’t tell me this before.” He breathed in sharply as a shot of pain went through his body. “Even so, it must hurt less than what you are going through.” 

“Mmmnnn…” Marinette shifted in her sleep. “Adrien….” she said softly. Adrien looked over and smiled warmly back. 

“Don’t worry, M’lady. Paris will safe until you come back. It doesn’t matter what it takes. I will keep it safe.”

 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	12. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is forced to leave Mari for the morning. He feels tired and completely drained. Still Paris doesn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, has anyone already thought about the important question???  
> Tikki did.

“Adrien. Adrien!” He woke up to a worried Sabine. Something pressed on his forehead. 

“Sa-Sabine?” he blinked getting his sight back on focus. 

“Are you feeling ok?” she asked, her hand moving away from his forehead. “I think you have a fever….” she started. Adrien forced himself to be conscious enough. He noticed he was sitting on the floor leaning against Marinette’s bed, his arms drooped beside his body. He straightened up and forced himself to get up ignoring the dizziness he felt for a moment. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep like that” he began, “I’m fine, thank you for asking” Sabine looked at him worried. 

“Adrien!” Tom’s voice called him from below. “There is a Natali on the phone for you!” 

“uh...Coming!” he called back and went down the stairs. Trying to act cool and healthy before Sabine’s worried glances. He reached the bottom floor and Tom handed him the phone. 

“Hello?” 

<<Adrien, It’s Natali.>>

“Hey, Natali. Is everything ok?”

<<Actually, something important came up. Apparently, they need extra photos on the clothes we did the photo shoot last week, and they need them for tomorrow.>>

Adrien remained quiet, knowing where this was going. 

<<I send your bodyguard to pick you up, he should be there in five minutes. He’ll bring you to the photoshoot and once that is done you may return to working on your school project.>>

“I...I can’t leave, Natali,” he replied. 

<<There is no discussing this, I am sure your classmate will be ok with you leaving for a couple of hours. You’ll be back there before sunset.>>

“Natali, I-” the call ended and he was left with the words unsaid. He sighed, frustrated and hung the phone. He turned around and before he could even get something out a car was heard honking from outside the bakery. Adrien groaned annoyed and looked away. 

“Don’t worry, son” Tom spoke up, “Do whatever you have to do, we’ll call you if something changes.”

“I really don’t want to leave…” he started. 

“Remember is not just _your_ secret identity you have to keep now” Sabine joined in with a single smile. Adrien dropped his sight in surrender. Then glanced up before closing the door. 

“I swear I’ll come back as soon as I’m done,” he said before rushing off, Plagg passing by like a blur, following his chosen one. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

 

Adrien changed as fast as he could inside the small room. He had to admit it was nice to have clean clothes on. But the hours spent on the photo shoot had been way pass torturous. Even with the fake smile and acting as if nothing was wrong, he had managed to only shorten the shoot by twenty minutes. The next five he had spent on convincing his bodyguard that he would be safe if he just walked back to the bakery. After all, it was only a couple of blocks away. Either way, he could get there in less than two minutes if he transformed into Chat Noir. 

 

As soon as Natali had finished repeating the rules to him and clarifying that on Monday he was expected to be at school on time, he had rushed off the second she had let him go. He had acted normal until he was out of sight, diving into a small alley to transform. Seconds later Chat Noir was heading over to the Dupain-Chengs bakery. 

  
  


“Sabine? Tom?” He asked as he peeked into the bakery’s back door. Sabine having given him a spare key before he left. He walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Worry seeping in as nobody was on sight. He noticed the hatch into Marinette’s room was opened and walked up warily. He reached the room and gasped as he saw Sabine and Tom sitting on the side of the bed, shoulder hunched over and a tired demeanor. 

“Mari?!” he called out. Both Tom’s and Sabine’s eyes snapped back to him. 

“Adrien!” Sabine called, ignoring her the teen rushed up the stairs and froze as he saw Mari covered in sweat and breathing fast. Her hands gripping the quilts beside her. 

“Did she-” 

“She just calmed down” Sabine assured him, walking up to him and placing a gentle touch on his shoulders. 

“I-I shouldn’t have left!” Adrien began to scold himself.  “I should’ve been here…I promised her I wouldn’t leave” he said as tears began to stream down his face. 

“Adrien, enough” Sabine hugged the boy, “It’s not your fault. You did what you had to do." Adrien forced back a sob. 

“I..I…” he continued to cry. 

“Son, you didn’t break any promise” Tom walked up to them. “Marinette’s fine. You said yourself, it would take her two to three days to get over the medicine effects.” Adrien glanced up at him then looked away. 

It didn’t matter what they said. Even though they were trying to make him feel better, he knew he had broken the promise he had made to her. He had betrayed her and for that he hated himself. 

He had left her alone. 

 

“Come, we could all use something warm to drink” Tom offered. 

“I think I am going to pass this time…..” Adrien said, “Please.” He looked up. Sabine and Tom exchanged looks. 

“Ok.” Sabine agreed, “Just call us if you need anything.”  

After Sabine and Tom had left. Adrien had lost control. His face was soaked as he began to sob. His fist to his sides, knuckles completely white. He walked over and dropped on the floor. He reached up and brought her hand to his mouth. Landing a gentle kiss on the back of her small hand. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette” he cried. “I left you alone…...again.” 

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

Adrien didn’t notice when he had fallen asleep. Even worse when had the afternoon returned to being morning once again. He sat up from the improvised bed like last time and glanced over to Marinette. Her face wore a gentle expression her hands were dropped on her side.  He stood and switched to sitting beside the bed. He watched her for a moment. His eyes shooting open as he noticed her breath. 

 

Short. 

 

Forced. 

 

Light.

  
  


Too light. 

 

“Mari” he reached over to her and shook her. Her body moving carelessly. 

“MARINETTE!” he shouted. He cradled her in his arms. A cold shock running down his spine as her head fell back. He froze.

“Adrien?!” Tom’s voice broke through. Both parents running up the stairs terrified.

“Mari, please! Wake up!” Adrien repeated as he shook her, ignoring Tom and Sabine as they reached the loft. 

“Marinette?” Sabine called out. Tom reaches over and feels her breath. 

“She’s barely breathing,” he said warily. Sabine petrified behind him. 

“Princess, Open your eyes!”

“Kid! The earrings!” Plagg flew up to them. “Take her miraculous off!” Adrien glanced back at Plagg. Tom reached over and tried to touch the earing. 

“Agh!” he protested as he felt like he got burned. 

“How…”

“You are wearing my, ring, you’ll be fine!” Plagg added. Adrien quickly lowered Marin back to the pillow and took the earings. They began to glow purple, but he didn’t feel anything.  He glanced back to Mari, Tom checked her breathing and relaxed, it wasn’t strong as normal but it wasn’t as weak as before. He looked back at Ladybug’s miraculous worried. Plagg flew over and began to chant something neither of them understood, his body glowing with a silver and black energy.

He pressed his paws to the earrings and the glow slowly turned red. After a couple of minutes he backed up, the earring returned to a black shade and Tikki flew out. Plagg catching her before she fell. 

“Tikki?” he called her scared. 

“P-Plagg….?” she looked up. Noticing she was in Mari’s room. 

“Mari!” she shouted. 

“Relax” Plagg calmed her down, “She’s good. You saved her. She’s fine.” Tikki looked over and relaxed once she noticed the steady rhythm the girl's chest moved at. 

“What…..happened?” Tikki looked up confused at her partner. 

“I think Hawkmoth’s spell hit your earrings as well.” Plagg began, “After Mari took the medicine, the spell on her was taken care off but the only one left was the one in your earrings. 

Tikki’s paws went to her shoulders as she curled in on herself, slowly landing on the bed. 

“Tikki, are you ok?” Adrien asked. 

“I….hurt Marinette…..” She mumbled.

“Tikki” Plagg flew beside her. Tikki shot up and phased out of the room. Startling the three humans. 

“Tikki!” Plagg rushed after her.  The room remained still for a moment. Adrien looking down to the pair of earring in his hand. Marinette groaned in her sleep. All pair of eyes snapped back to her.

“Mari?” he mother called over. Still no response. 

Tom patted her head gently brushing the hair out of the girls face. 

“She looks better.” He stated. Adrien nodded. Color was back on her cheeks and her breathing was normal and strong. 

“I think it’s finally over” Adrien sighed. Sabine breathing once more behind them. 

After a little while, Tom and Sabine headed back down to the living room. Adrien remained behind. He sat by the head of the bed beside Mari’s head and began to comb her hair with gentle strokes. 

“Stop blaming yourself!” Plagg's voice came through above his head. He moved away from the bed gently and left through the hatch above into the balcony. He looked around and heard Plagg’s groan. He walked to one of the flower pots and found both kwamis sitting on it. 

“It was my fault. I should have protected her better, Plagg” Tikki replied. It was clear she was crying. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Plagg hugged her nuzzling his cheek to hers. “You always blame yourself when either of our charges gets hurt. Remember Nipolita? You blamed yourself when she fell of her horse.”

“That’s because it  _ was  _ my fault. I scared the horse.” Tikki said dryly. 

“Ok, bad example. But you know what I mean!” Plagg pushed harder and Tikki started laughing. 

“You stupid cat.” She hugged him back. 

 

From the distance, an explosion was heard and a tower of smoke began to rise. Adrien straightened up trying to pinpoint where the trouble had started. Plagg flew up, then glanced at Adrien with a serious look.

“Plagg, Claws out!”  He called. After the transformation was finished. Tikki flew up to Chat Noir. 

“Please be careful” she hugged his cheek. 

“We will. Watch over Marinette for me.” Adrien asked. Tikki nodded. He smiled back and jumped off. Tikki immediately phased through the door and went beside Mari. 

“Adrien!” Tom called him as him and Sabine ran upstairs. 

“He already left,” Tikki said softly as she flew close to them. The two adults looked at the red Kwai scared. 

“But, it came up in the news. That guy took down the building in one sweep! It is nothing like last time!” Tom exclaimed

“He’s going to need help!” Sabine added.

“We have to trust him, Sabine.” Tikki flew up to her, “Chat Noir will be able to stop that akuma.”

“I don't doubt him….but, at what cost” Sabine lowered her head. Her husband placing his arms around her. 

Tikki turned back and looked towards Mari. The teen was still deep in sleep. She sighed as she prayed that Adrien and Plagg just be safe. 

“Ti….Tikki? was it?” Sabien called up as she saw the small figure freeze a gasp escaping her lips. 

“Is something wrong?” For a moment Tikki didn’t move then slowly turned around. 

“last time??” The kwami asked. So there had been an akuma while she was in her earrings? “Did….Adrien mention what he did with the previous Akuma?” she asked shyly. 

“No” Tom answered. “He didn’t even talk about it. Why? What does that mean?”

“Oh, no….” Tikki sighed. 

 

  
  
* * * * *

 


	13. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir Faces a stronger Akuma than what he expected. Hurt and injured from before things, don't end up too god for our hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't come up with a name for the Akuma. That's why we just address him as "Akuma"
> 
> Leave comments down below for any ideas you guys have for a name that could fit him!
> 
> Thank or reading!!

Chat jumped on the roof of the school. He ducked behind the edge and peeked over to the street. In the middle of the way stood a tall man dressed all in black. Red streaks running up through the sides of the suit. A large spiky like head ornament covering his head, forehead, and almost his ears as well. 

“You think you can just get away from busting up my car!” he shouted. “I’ll bust you up!” He shouted, stretched his hand forward and the bus in front on him started to creak, suddenly the metal began to fold and wrinkle as if it was a piece of paper.

Chat turned away and sighed. 

“Great, nut job with super strength”. 

He took a deep breath, determined to stop him before the akuma did any serious damage apart from the few cars he had taken it out on. 

He used his baton and jumped up, he then threw himself down and managed to kick the Akuma down to the ground. 

“You know,” he began as he backed up and landed on top of a light post.  “If you break it, you pay for it!” 

“Chat Noir” the man turned around and grinned up at him. “Here I thought you would join in” he started. 

“Why, would I join up with you?” Chat acted confused and annoyed, just a facade. He was quickly scanning the person in front of him, looking for the akumatized object. 

“Power of Destruction and Submission power. What best combination to shut those idiots up!” He raised his hands, the air around him vibrated and the stones of the street snapped in two. Chat growled, he was strong. 

“Sorry, I already have a partner” Char grinned and jumped forward, directly to his chest. a small keychain with the symbol of a car brand was clipped to the neck of the suit. He reached over but the Akuma evaded him. Spinning and hitting him on his upper back. 

“AH!” Chat shouted in pain as he fell to the ground face first. 

“I guess I’ll just have to steal your powers, then” The Akuma laughed and reached down. Chat quickly used his hands to push himself up, twisted his body and threw his legs to the akuma’s feet managing to trip him. 

“Gotta try harder,” he said as he jumped back. His back and neck were in pain, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

 

The Akuma growled and pushed his hands forward towards Chat Noir. Chat used his baton and pushed himself. Missing by second the giant sinkhole that appeared where he stood. 

He didn’t waste any time and used the impulse to throw his baton as a boomerang towards the Akuma. The baton hit him behind his head and tipped him over. Once again Chat landed on his back and reached for his collarbone, trying to grasp the keychain. He felt it and yanked it away. Not before the Akuma raised to his feet and threw his arm around. Hitting Chat in the jaw, throwing him against a store’s stand. 

“Damn you!” the akuma crushed and stretched his hand. Chat quickly smashed the Keychain on the ground the small butterfly fluttering up. The Akuma shouted in pain as he tumbled to the ground. 

“Cataclysm!” He shouted, the power bubbling on his hand. He jumped up and caught the butterfly. There was a shrieking noise that came up and the butterfly was gone the next moment he opened his hand. He looked back to the akumatized victim, he was on the floor looking up confused. 

Chat used his baton and pushed himself off the ground. He was in a lot of pain, both from the hits of the fight and the Akuma’s negative energy surging through his body.  He will leave the victim to the authorities to take care off. 

He jumped over a couple more roofs. He was a couple of blocks away from Marinette’s house. He prepared for one last jump when his body jolted in pain having him let go of the baton. He started to fall, hitting hard on the dirty ground in one of the alleys. 

He curled in on himself holding back the screams. His head spinning and his body crying out in pain, his blood rushing through his veins as if it was molten lava. 

“H…..he-help…” he mumbled, “mi...lady.” His eyes fluttered closed and his body fell limp.

  
  
  
* * * * *

 


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Tom are worried out of their minds. The news not helping their nerves. He hadn't come back yet and they didn't like how long he was taking.

“It’s been over an hour, Tom!” Sabine exclaimed. “Where is that boy!?” 

“Did you find him?” Tom looked over at the glowing red Kwami.

“I have a general direction….I think I can find them sooner the closer we get.” She answered. She was still weak from being forced out of her miraculous and affected by the spell. Her energy was low, making it harder to pinpoint the location of Plagg. She could still feel it, so she knew that he and Adrien were alive, somewhere, close. 

“Ok, let's go then.” Tom put on a hat and a jacket. Tikki zipped into one of his pockets. 

“Watch over Mari.” He said to his wife and rushed out the door. 

“I will” Sabine was left alone, “just...bring him back safely.” She said to the empty room. 

  
  


“Left!” Tikki instructed from inside his pocket. Tom turned the corner without hesitation. He didn't understand half of the things the little creatures talked about. But he trusted her with getting him to Adrien. 

“He should be somewhere around here.” Tom stopped and looked around. He was three blocks away from the bakery. The street was almost empty. The surrounding areas blocked from the public as they cleaned up the mess from the previous fight. People had been told to stay away from the area over the news. He looked around. Some stores had closed due to the attack. And there were very few people walking around. He looked up. The clouds hovering over the area. It will rain soon. Beside him was an alley leading behind the buildings. He walked in and looked around. 

“Tom!” Tikki shouted from further in the Alley, he turned the corner and went up through the small alley. 

“Adrien!” He called as he saw the body sprawled on the floor. 

“Plagg!” Tikki shot over Adrien’s shoulder and cradled an unconscious Plagg over her little legs. The cat hissed as his body curled in on himself. Tom picked up the boy, sitting him up correctly and resting his head on one of his large arms. He stuck his ear to his chest and relaxed as he heard him breathe and his chest raised with it. 

“We need to take them home,” Tikki said. Tom nodded. He took off his jacket and put it on Adrien. The large piece of clothing covering him up to his knees. He cradled him up and Tikki picked up Plagg flying over and getting into the jacket’s pocket. 

It took them a couple of minutes to get home. Tom made sure to hurry, but also that people didn’t see them. For the first couple blocks it was easy, no one around. Then he had to slow down and pretend he was just carrying a sleeping child home as he turned the last corner into the semi-busy street. He ducked behind in the alley was and headed in the back door. Calling to Sabine as soon as he entered. 

“Dear, God!” Sabine exclaimed and quickly helped her husband place the unconscious boy on the sofa. Tikki flew out and placed Plagg on one of the cushions on the chair across from them. 

 

“Adrien.” Sabine began trying to wake him up, kneeling beside the sofa. “Adrien!” She called louder, her hand landing gently pats on his cheek. Tom walked over and set a glass of water on the table. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and shook him hard. 

“Adrien! Son, Wake up!” he called out. The boy remained still. 

“Adrien!” Sabine echoed. She calmed once she noticed Adrien frowning a bit. 

“Come on, wake up,” she said beside him. Adrien’s eyes opened slowly, his sight not focusing on anything. The two parents sighed in unison, relieved. 

“Sa….Sabine…..Tom?” he whispered, he groaned as he felt his throat dry. 

“Here,” Tom said and handed him the glass of water. He turned away for a moment and then managed to id what was in front of him. Sabine helped him and made sure he only took a small sip. His eyes diverted to the side. 

“How….”  he coughed, “How did I get here?” he forced himself to sit up. He protested at the pain that shot up his back. He tried to ignore it and pushed himself up. 

“Easy…” sabine helped him. 

“We went looking for you an hour after the fight ended. Tikki helped me find you. You were fainted on an alley a couple of blocks from here.”

“Fainted….?” Adrien tried to remember. He had jumped off towards the bakery once the fight was over, he had the bakery when his body cringed in pain. He remembers also hearing someone else scream. The voice was high pitched and rough. He began to think it could have been Plagg. 

“PLAGG!” he jolted forward, curling in on himself as the pain on his back intensified. 

“Don’t worry, he’s here” Sabine moved to a side to let him see the pair of Kwamis sitting on the chair across from them. 

“Tik-Tikki?” he called up. The red Kwami smiling back. 

“Don’t worry, he is just being stubborn” she explained. Plagg had his head on her lap and was hissing, his eyes shut closed. 

Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Are you injured? What happened?” Sabine began to ask. 

“You need to rest, son. You gave us quite the scare.” Tom added. 

“I’m sorry” Adrien apologized and shifted to sitting on the couch correctly. “I didn’t think I would faint mid-jump” He tried to sit straight but his upper back stiffened in pain. “Aggh” he complained and instinctively brought up his hand to his shoulder. 

“Adrien. You’re hurt” Sabine said worried. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve had to deal with worse” he smiled back. 

“Not while you are with us!” Sabine frowned at him. He gulped. Now he knew where his lady had gotten the “scary/determined” look from. 

“It’s, fine. It was just a couple hits….” Adrien Trailed off as he met with Tom’s and Sabine’s expressions. “Ummm”

“Adrien.” Sabine began, “Let me see your neck” 

“I-”

“NOW” 

Adrien gave up and turned around. He reached down and tried to take off his shirt, failing halfway through.

“AAH!” he protested and leaned forward. It felt like his back was tearing in two. Sabine gently placed a hand on his back. Adrien flinched. She swallowed and pulled down the neck of the shirt, gasping at the sight. His skin was purple, green, all the shades you could imagine.

“I’ll get the medicines” Sabine shot up and crossed the living room in a flash, vanishing into what Adrien believed was their room. 

“Here, let me help you,” Tom said and helped him take his shirt off. He swallowed hard as he saw the extent of the bruise.  

“I really don’t want to bother” Adrien began to turn around embarrassed. “It’s nothing against you or your family, Tom. But I am okay with dealing with my wounds by myself.”

“Adrien” Tom stopped him. Adrien looked up warily, afraid he had said something out of place. He met with Tom’s sad but kind expression. “You are not alone anymore. You don’t have to deal with it by yourself. Not anymore. Now let us help you.” 

 

Adrien gasped as he felt tears dripping from his face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t-” He quickly dried them off. He didn’t know how to react. His heart telling him to truly trust the man’s words and just stop apologizing for everything. His mind telling him to be wary of it. Knowing well that people tend to say things like that and then leave at the last moment. 

“Goodness, I think I have some painkillers as well,” Sabine said as he saw the teen in tears. 

“No...I” Adrien sighed as in a laugh. “I’m good,” he said. Sabine looked confused. she glanced back at Tom. 

“I think he finally understands that he is part of this family now,” he said to his wife. Sabine’s expression changed into a sweet motherly smile. 

“Good,” she said and sat beside Adrien. “Now help me out and show me your back. Adrien nodded a small blush on his cheeks. Sabine sighed at the sight of his back and slowly started to clean it with a damp cloth. Adrien flinching as she reached the area where the Akuma had landed the blow. 

“I’ll go check on Mari,” Tom said and walked up the stairs. 

“Plagg” Adrien called out, “You ok, bud.”

“Mmmnn” Plagg moaned. His head still on Tikkis lap, her hand gently caressing his head behind one of his ears. His body seemed more relaxed but he looked exhausted. 

“Come on, stop being a crybaby!” Tikki scolded him.  

“I might, once I get some cheese” he stated. Tikki glared down on him. He stiffened and lowered his sight avoiding her bright blue eyes. “Actually, I must just prefer to vanish” he mumbled. Tikki simply flew away. Plagg's head hitting the table.

“UUGH!” 

“Hmph!” the red Kwami flew away. “This is the last time I care about you,” she said as she flew up to Marinette’s room. 

“You say that, but I know you don’t mean it!” Plagg sang as he took over the cushion just for himself. 

Adrien laughed at the sight, one of the many worries he had on vanishing into thin air. 

“Ok,” Sabine’s voice brought him back. “Now let me just bandage you up,” she said. Adrien had to stand up beside the coffee table. To his surprise, Sabine quickly patched him up and helped him put his shirt back on. 

“Wow. You’re really good at this” he said as he was actually comfortable with the bandages wrapped on his torso.

“Sprained back are just one of many injuries we get at the bakery” she smiled and cleaned up. 

“Who knew” Adrien helped her and then headed over to his bag. He picked up a piece of cheese and gave it to Plagg, the kwami accepted it and quickly fell asleep on his charge’s hands after he swallowed the piece whole.

That afternoon Sabine took over making dinner. Tom accepted and excused himself to his room. After all that, he needed a rest. Adrien returned beside his Lady’s side.  

The afternoon sun cast long shadows on the floor of the bedroom. Adrien sat straight, his back to the wall. His right hand passing through Mari’s hair.  The silence of the room helped him get his mind around some thoughts. 

He would have laughed if someone had told him that in less than two days, his major secret would be exposed, nonetheless to her best friend's parents. Then that her best friend turned out to he be the love of his life. Ending with a rollercoaster of emotions after his arch enemy cursed his Lady. Having him doing whatever was necessary to get the medicine. Ending up staying over and become part of the Dupain-Cheng family overnight. If someone had told him that he would be sitting watching the sunset from his Princess’ bed. Having her asleep beside him. He would of laughed his head off. 

But he didn’t care anymore. His Lady and his Princess turned out to be the same person.  Mari’s parents had basically adopted him. He knew that he was trusted and that he was able to trust back. Rely on someone that a couple of days back was nothing more than a friend’s parents. He felt his heart grow warm. It had been a while since he felt that. 

He snapped his eyes back down beside him as he felt Mari shift beside him. He and his mind froze. She shifted a bit on her side but soon continued to sleep. He sighed and slipped under the quilt. His hand keeping hers close. He rested his head on his pillow watching over the sleeping Marinette before him. 

He fell asleep immediately. Sabine letting him sleep through dinner. He could eat later. After he felt his body had regained a tad bit of strength. His eyes fluttered opened. He leaned into a soft velvet touch to the side of his face. He froze and his eyes shot open. 

His breathing stopped and green met blue. 

“H-hey Kitty” Marinette’s voice was dry, low and ragged. He just stared at her. Her soft expression, the feeling of her hand on him. Was it real? or was in another of those stupid, goddamn, dreams. He hadn’t noticed when but felt the tears streaming down his face. Marinette slowly reached over and caught them. 

“Please stop crying kitty” she continued.  “I-”

“Mari” he started, it almost came out as a cry. “You’re ...awake?” 

“ Yes,” She smiled back at him. “I’m sorry for making you wait. I-” Marinette went quiet as Adrien pulled her into a hug. She slowly returned it as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face in his chest as they both started to cry. 

“Kitty.”

“Your back” he whispered. They stayed together for a while, not wanting to let go. Eventually, they had to. Adrien slipped out of bed and rushed over to the other side as soon as Mari tried to sit up. 

“How are feeling?” he asked. Marinette took a moment and stood up, Adrien helping her up. 

“Really good, actually.” she began, “I don’t feel any pain anymore, not even my usual headache” she seemed surprised. The blond boy just smiled widely. 

“I think we should go down to see your parents, M’lady.” Adrien proposed gently holding her hand in his. Marinette blushed a bit over the nickname. Then she looked worried. 

“They know…..” she said slowly. Adrien sighed, thinking about his next words. 

“Yeah...they kinda also...adopted me and Plagg into the family over the last couple days.…..” he laughed a bit at Marinette’s concerned expression. “I don’t think you should worry about your parent, Mari,” he said as he brushed a couple of strands away from her face. “They are the most amazing people in the entire world. They have been worried sick about you and watched over you 24/7 during these last days. Even after finding out they didn’t get mad. They love you all the way through.” Marinette smiled back at him, small tears dripping from her eyes. 

“I know….they are amazing, I should still talk to them though.” she sighed than grinned up to him. “And what have you been doing during these days, Kitty?” she teased, Adrien feeling a bit red. “Are you going to tell me, my dad, just simply brought you up and placed you in my bed himself,” she smirked. Adrien looked away annoyed. Then bowed and smirked up to him, totally slipping into his Chat persona. 

“I promised not to leave your side m’lady,” he kissed the back of her hand, then he seemed to get a bit sad as he straightened up. “I did stay, but there was one time that….I left….I’m sorry” he apologized. Marinette felt something break, imagining him as Chat, his ears dropped. “I left when you needed me the most.”

“Adrien,” she said softly and hugged him, “You saved my life.” she whispered, “You got the medicine and stayed by my side, it’s because of you that I woke up. Listening to your voice was what told me to force myself to open my eyes.” She backed away after a moment and found him staring down at her trails of tears in his eyes. “Kitty” she laughed a bit. 

Adrien quickly brushed his tears away, some of the darkness he had felt hover over him began to vanish. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok,” Marinette smiled. 

“Adrien! are you awake, lunch is ready!” Sabine's voice came from below. He was about to answer when Marinette stopped her.

“Let’s just go downstairs,” she said. Adrien smiled and nodded.

 

 

*****

 

 


	15. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari wakes up and together they face her parent. Like Adrien had said they took it pretty well and she just loved them more for that.   
> But something is off in Adrien, and Marinette doesn't like the answer she gets after asking.

Together they headed downstairs. Adrien let Marinette going first. Sabine was in the kitchen, her back to them. As soon as she reached the last stairs she called out to her. Her mom dropped whatever dish she hand in her hand back into the sink turning around in a flash. 

“Marinette!” she exclaimed and rushed over colliding with her on a hug. Each of the holding on tightly. The older woman was the first to let go, only to back away enough to check on her daughter and ramble on with questions. 

“You're awake! Oh, Honey!” she began as she tried not to break down crying, “You had us so worried! How do you feel?! Does it still hurt?! Are you dizzy?!” Adrien smiled as Marinette tried to calm down her mother. 

“I’m ok, don’t worry. It actually feels as if I have never been sick in my entire life!” she laughed. 

“My Baby girl is up!” Tom shouted from behind, pulling his daughter into a giant bear hug.

“Dad!” she hugged him back as well as holding back some tears.

“I’m fine, I promise,” she said Then her parents straightened up and smiled at her. 

“You must be starving though, and you too, Adrien!” Sabine exclaimed. “Here, sit down! I’ll serve the plates!” she said and quickly pushed them over. Marinette hesitated a little but was thankful for her parents acting normal around her. She still felt a bit scared and awkward when she sat down. Adrien sitting beside her and her parents running around as they brought the food to the table. Sabine noticed her daughters expression and spoke up. 

“Honey, are you sure you are feeling ok?” she asked a bit worried. 

“I am...I just...I’m really sorry for not telling you I was Ladybug” Marinette repeated as her head was down. Tom and Sabine glanced at each other and smiled. 

“Honey, you don’t have to apologize, we understand why you had to keep it hidden. We may have thought that you didn’t trust us at the beginning.” her father said, keeping her from cutting him off. 

“But we know it was just to protect us” Sabine finished his thought. 

“We are very proud of you.” Tom said and then faced to Adrien, “both of you. And we want to be able to help, even if it’s in the smallest things. We are a family after all and we are here for each other” Tom reached over for Marinette’s hands as Sabine petted Adrien’s head as she headed over to the counter and retrieved a jar of juice. 

“Now eat up!” Sabine demanded, “You have to get your strength back” she glanced to Marinette, and then to Adrien, “And you have to put something on those bones.”

“Mom!” Marinette protested. 

“I insist, you are too skinny Adrien.” The boy laughed. Together they settled down to eat lunch. Enjoying the fresh salad and lemonade juice. After a long time they finished eating along with chatting about different stuff. Marinette and Adrien offered to do the dishes while Sabine and Tom got ready to return to the bakery. As Adrien finished drying the last plate Marinette walked over to the Tv just noticing that is was still on and on mute. 

The upcoming news caught her eye a picture of Ladybug with a large question mark over it showed up beside the reporter. She reached for the control and put up the volume. 

<<. _....Even now, the repairs of the areas damaged by the Akuma’s attack are still being repaired, Although the bridge and the street are now reopened for normal transit after being badly damaged by the explosions. Still, some houses and walls are being painted back to their original color. But the question still lingers, Why have we only seen Chat Noir alone during these last two fights? Did something happened with one of our favorite-- _ >> She glanced over to her side, Adrien pressing the on/off button, reaching over her carefully at her hand. He took the control away and set in on the table. Tom and Sabine watched confused as they had just exited their room into the living room. Adrien seemed pale and Marinette remained quiet. 

“Oh, no” Tikki sighed from the table where she was eating some cookies.  

“This will be good” Plagg snickered, Tikki slapping the back of his head. 

 

Adrien started to back away when Marinette’s grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. He froze looking away. Her eyes were raging with fury at the same time as worry and sorrow, tears threatened to overflow. 

“There were Akumas while I was out?!” she exclaimed. Adrien threw a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Don’t laugh it off!”

“Please don’t worry,” Adrien started he gently grabbed her wrist pulling her pointing finger away from him. “They weren’t that bad, just annoying, I was able to take care of them. Even I can go against a  _ raging _ toddler, M’lady”

“It said  _ explosions _ !!” Marinette exclaimed once more pointing towards the tv. Adrien backed up a bit. 

“I….managed to control it, ok?” He said nervously as he glanced over to Sabine, the old woman worried. More about him. She knew her daughter well enough. She knew this was going to be her reaction. 

“OK?!” Marinette began to ramble, ignoring the pair of adults standing behind her. “You went and fought, not one, BUT TWO AKUMAS BY YOURSELF!!!! I bet you even went on patrol not caring of forcing yourself!” She pressed a finger to his chest furiously, “What did we agree on!?...... WE DON’T GO IN ALONE!” Her eyes began to moist as he still wouldn’t face her.

“You were sick! DYING!” Adrien exclaimed back, “I wasn’t going to just stand there and watch! Protecting Paris is my job too! And even if you were awake, you weren’t in any condition to transform!” He hesitated as she didn’t reply. Had he gone to far? Marinette was watching him, fear in her expression her eyes wide and trembling.

“Marinette?” he asked softly. Marinette was hesitant to ask. Adrien knew the question before she even spoke. Looking at her eyes was enough. 

“.....what happened with the akumas?” She whispered slowly. Dreading the answer to come. Adrien swallowed, he looked away without answering.

“Adrien, what did you do with the akumas?!” Marinette’s voice raised a bit. “I’m the one that cleanses them. As far as I know, the cat miraculous does not have the ability to cleanse  akumas!” She began to get angry. Adrien buried his eyes on the floor beside him, he didn't respond, he didn't even move. 

“Chat!” she cried out. 

He flinched. Not at anger but the hurt her words carried. The room fell in complete silence. Adrien worriedly glancing at the kwamis and the girl’s parents. Sabine grabbed Tom’s arm and began to leave the room. 

“Come on, they need some time alone.” she said to her husband, “We’ll be down at the bakery if you kids need us.” She added and shoved her husband towards the door. 

“So?” she added. Adrien sighed but spoke, knowing he couldn’t possibly keep the matter out of talking anymore. 

“I….” he began, “Plagg told me I could destroy them….” he raised his head a bit, still not making eye contact. “Using cataclysm.”

“And?” Marinette insisted. Adrien remained quiet. 

“Plagg!” She called him, the little Kwami flinched, he floated awkwardly away from the dinner table and placed himself beside her. 

“Cataclysm can destroy akumas.”

“But?” 

“The energy isn’t purified. It rather enters the bearer. That’s why Chat Noir can’t use that as a permanent solution, that’s why he partners up with Ladybug.” Plagg said quickly and glanced up at Marinette. 

“W-what?” He watched wide-eyed and some tears escaped Mari’s eyes. She stood still watching the boy before her. He seemed pale, he had bags under his eyes all his body looking tired. She scolded herself for not noticing, not watching over her partner.

She slowly walked over to Adrien and raised a hand towards him. Adrien flinching a bit and then relaxing as she cradled his cheek, turning him to face her. His eyes connecting with hers. 

“Kitty…” She sniffed. “What-”

“It was worth it.”  He said gently and took her wrist into his hands. “It just hurt a bit. Nothing bad” he kissed the back of her hand. Marinette gasped. She held back a sob and threw herself into a hug clinging to him for life, pushing Adrien down unto the couch.

“I’m sorry” she began to cry. “I’m sorry….I left you alone” she whimpered into his shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault, m’lady.” Adrien hugged her tighter. “Please...stop crying.”

“But...it is….I left you by yourself...we are partners….” Marinette backed up a bit. Adrien smiled and caught one of her tears. 

“We are.” He began a kind and gentle smile on his face. “And I am so happy you are my partner and that you are safe. I don’t care if I have to fight again by myself if that means that you will be ok.…. ….I will protect you…….No matter what.” 

Marinette tried to contain her tears, trying to calm herself. He smiled and wrapped her up in a hug pulling her closer and having her rest on his lap. The Kwamis on the table exchanged glances and headed upstairs leaving the teens alone.

After a moment Marinette had managed to calm down. Adrien shifted as he tried to sit up straight. Marinette pushed back and sat beside him, sliding off his lap. 

“Please kitty,” she broke the silence.” Tell me.”

“Mari...I….”

“Adrien, please.” She looked up. Adrien sighed and after a moment replied. 

“It was...like having something...creep up on you and start to suck you in.” He explained, he felt her stiff on his arms, so he continued to pet her head.

“Plagg said that the feelings could change according to the strength of the akuma. I guess the last one did make a number one in the list.” he laughed a bit. 

“I’m sorry….” she repeated. Adrien touched her cheek and smiled at him. 

“Stop apologizing. That’s in the past. You are all healed now and we are back together. That is all that matters.” Marinette sighed and nodded. 

 

 

  
  
* * * * *


	16. Back to the Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mari better and out of danger, Adrien didn't have much choice than to return home. Not that he wanted, or the rest of the family wanted him to leave. But he had too.

Against his will. Adrien had to return to his house. He thought it will be better to return that night home rather than the next day after school. Knowing his father, he must already have repercussions for leaving almost three days. He didn’t want to push his boundaries. However, as he entered the mansion he was met with Natali. She asked her about the project, he replied with little information on it but mentioning that they had been able to finish. Then she proceeded to remind him of his schedule for the incoming week, then offering some dinner before bed. Adrien thanked her but turned the offer down, telling her that she had eaten at Marinette’s. He then said goodnight and retreated to his room.

He was laying on the bed, facing at the ceiling feeling a bit unsure with all the quiet around him. The last couple of days had been hectic, crazy and the scariest of his life. However, they had also turned out to be the happiest days for him in a long time. His Lady and his Princess were the same person, even after that, he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. He had saved her and she was now healed. The medicine had worked. He noticed that the thought had been crossing his mind the last couple hours since Marinette had woken up. Reason being most likely that he was trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a dream. 

He breathed in deeply. Then smiling at the memory of the little time he had had with Mari’s parents. Despite the situation they had made him feel at home. Something that he had started to miss as soon as he had entered the mansion. Tom and Sabine had shown him kindness, even after revealing himself. Even when their own and only child was in danger. He closed his eyes and ran through the memories once more. 

“Will you stop sulking!” Plagg’s voice brought him back. 

“I’m not sulking!” Adrien replied as he opened his eyes, the black Kwami hovering over his face. 

“You went back to your quiet self again.” Plagg continued, “Aren’t you going to visit her tonight”

“Tonight?” Adrien was thrown back. “No…..not really.” He sat up, frowning a bit. “I was there almost all weekend, plus, she must have something she wants to talk to her parents about,” Adrien said. 

“Hmmmm.. “ Plagg hummed,  his little arms were crossed and one of his eyebrows was perked up. 

“What!?” Adrien asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?” The Kwami sighed and shook his head, grinning at the young boy. 

“I actually thought you would ask her out the moment she woke up.” Adrien blushed as the kwami continued with a shrug. “I had you wrong, lover boy.”

“A-Ask her out?!” Adrien exclaimed. The small god hovered over as if he didn’t care, grabbing more cheese from  the stashes in a cover and sitting over in the middle of the table. 

“Yeah…” he said as he opened the cheese package. “Your lady and princess are one and the same.  I thought you will be a bit more eager to confess your  _ undying _ love to her.” he continued to take a bite. The blonde boy watched him from behind his mouth was opened but nothing came out. His face pink. “I mean, you did go all gooey and cheese on her while she was unconscious. Sleeping at her feet, beside her on the bed. Even kissed her!”

“I did not kiss her!” Adrien shouted back. 

“Oh, yes you did!” Plagg said as he threw a large piece of his favorite food in the air and chugged it down in one gulp as it fell in his mouth. “Even in front of her parents, so daring,” he smirked, Adrien turning tomato red behind him. 

“That...was not...a kiss” The boy seemed to state, more to himself than to the small cat creature before him. Plagg slowly turned to face him with a toothy grin. “It wasn’t a kiss” Adrien repeated. He got up and went to his computer. Plagg got up and flew over to him leaning on the top of the screen. 

“You didn’t answer my question” he sang. Adrien glanced up to him but continued to type in the browser. “Are you going to ask her out, or not?” 

As Adrien thought about it.  The ladyblog popping up in his three screens. A new entry about the heroic due followed by a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir standing over one of Paris' roof. He started at her partner in red. His thoughts remembering the last couple of days, how he felt so void with her gone like that. How happy he was once he got up and how at home he felt when he was around her. He blushed a bit and blinked. 

“Yeah….” 

  
  


* * * *  *

  
  
  


“Is your plan to give me a heart attack!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette was blushing a bit and shrugging before her embarrassed. “I mean it, girl! No answer throughout the whole weekend!! I was about to go nuts! If my mom hadn’t taken us on a family trip outside Paris I would’ve killed you already!” 

“Sorry, Alya!” she began to apologize, “My phone...kinda died on Friday….just got it back. And I got over my cold. I’m better now. Sorry for making you worry” she finished with her hand together as in prayer, bending over and offering them to her, phone in hands. 

“Your phone died?” Alya repeated. Marinette straightened up and nodded quickly.

“I was out of it on Saturday due to the cold, and I completely forgot to say anything about it!” 

Alya seemed to think over a minute. Then sighed and gave up.

“You never do that again, ok!” she said with a smile. 

“Promise!” Marinette exclaimed and jumped to hug her best friend. 

“Hey, girls!” Nino greeted them as he walked over to them.

“Hey, Nino!” they replied. 

“Good to see you back to your old self, Mari!” he added as he wrapped an arm around Alya’s shoulder.

“Thanks”  Marinette giggled. “You two look so cute together” she added. Alya smirked. 

“You know who would look just as cute?” the reported placed both hands her bf’s shoulders. “You and Adrien!” she sang. Marinette blushed, but this time it wasn’t the extreme nervous blush but more of a soft blush and a gentle sight looking away. Alya hesitated a moment but before she could confront her friend the boy beside her cut in. 

“Speak of the devil,” he said and waved his free hand up. The blond model waved back and walked over. 

“Hey, Nino! Hey Alya!” he greeted his best friend with a fist bump then met with Mari’s blue eyes. 

“ Morning Marinette” he smiled. 

“Morning Adrien” she replied as she smiled back. Both their friends glanced at each other. The bell rang and they started to walk to class. Alya and Nino murmuring between themselves. As they walked up the stairs to their classroom Adrien pulled Marinette to a side. 

“Hey, Mari?” he asked as he guided her away from the crowd of students. 

“Yes?” She replied and waited for him to continue. 

“I….wanted to ask if I could talk to you for a moment…..at lunch….alone?” he asked nervously. 

“Sure!” Marinette agreed. Adrien smiled back. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked. 

“How about we wait ‘till lunch” he answered. Marinette seemed to get curious but accepted. She then watched him as he smiled not leaving his sight for a moment. Marinette got a bit worried, his face was a bit pale and you could barely see bags under his eyes. She was about to say something but decided to wait until lunch. 

Together they headed into the classroom, each taking their spots, also having their friend's eyes nailed on them.  As soon as Marinette sat down and prepared to take out her stuff she met with Alya’s impatient eyes. 

“What?” she asked. 

“What?!” the brunette exclaimed in a whisper, the teacher entering the class and greeting the students. “Since when does Adrien so casually walks you away to talk and you not melt into a clumsy stuttering mess?!” Marinette blushed a bit. 

“I….got over it?”

“Over your crush?” Alya seemed to get surprised and confused at the same time. 

“No! not that! Not ever! The stuttering!” Marinette replied. They were called to attention as the Teacher took roll in order to begin class. 

“Not getting away with this” Alya continued. 

“After class” Marinette whispered back. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

“Dude!” Nino called over to Adrien, the teacher lecturing about science. Adrien looked over to him after making sure the teacher had her back to them. “What did you ask Marinette before class?” he whispered. 

“I wanted to know if she had a minute during lunch,” he said and jotted down some notes as Miss bustier continued with the lecture. 

“To do what?” Nino asked as she turned back towards the board. Adrien hesitated a bit. A gentle blush over his nose,  Nino’s curiosity perking up. 

“I…..want to see if she...wants to hang out” Adrien explained. Nino’s face lit up. Bur forced himself to contain his excitement. 

“As in….go out?” his friend wanted the clear answer. Adrien simply nodded. Then felt Nino’s hand on his shoulder He looked over and found him ready for a bro-fist. He rolled his eyes and replied the gesture. 

“Hey….could you do me a favor?” Adrien spoke up once more. Nino nodded, “could you….take Alya away from Marinette during lunch?”

“Of course! What are bro’s for!”

  
  
  
* * * * * *

 


	17. A Confession to Make

The lunch bell rang and Nino was already up the few steps and beside his girlfriend's seat.

“Hey, babe” he greeted her, Alya smiled back at him as she finished putting her stuff away. “How about we go to that cafeteria across the street for lunch?”

“Sure...I” she glanced over to Mari. The bluenette glancing for a second to her partner.

“Don’t worry about me, have fun!” she said. Alya began to feel something was going on, Nino quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her out the classroom. Adrien took advantage and smiled back at Marinette, with small chats they were heading out of the classroom.  And after a couple more steps he was guiding her over to the roof making sure they were unseen. Marinette laughed as they snuck behind the door and up the stairs. Adrien joining in as he glanced back, she looked utterly confused.

“Just….stick with me for a second, ok?” He said and only received her laughs in return. As they reached the top they felt a nice breeze, spring starting to show up. 

“Ok, now do you want to tell me what is going on, Chaton?” she asked. Adrien hesitated a bit at the nickname. He got serious and turned around smiling back at her as he had done before a couple of days back. Marinette returned the feeling with a warm smile.

“Are you feeling better? You haven’t been getting headaches or anything like that?” began as he tried to calm his nerves. Marinette giggled and walked over to him close to the edge, staring down for a second. Then turning around.

“As I said before, I feel tremendously good, as if I could never get sick again.”

“Spring is coming soon, I wouldn’t test it” he smirked, still she managed to notice a bit of worry in his tone. Marinette walked up and gently grabbed his hand.

“Stop worrying, kitty. I am fine,” she said. “I promise you’ll be the first one I tell if I feel the slightest thing off.” Adrien smiled and relaxed.

“That’s good” he replied a bit softer this time. His head turning away a bit. “You have no idea how worried I was the last few days. I….I really feared I would lose you.” Marinette gently cradled his face.

“I’m not going anywhere Adrien, you’re stuck with me” she gave him a cocky smile, “however I was worried about you.” Adrien seemed a bit surprised, turning his head to the side, then blushing as Marinette brought her hand to his cheeks. “You look pale…” Her voice lowered. “And you have bags under your eyes…..are you feeling ok?....it….it must be because of the akumas, right?” She seemed to back up a little, “maybe you shouldn’t push yourself, maybe go home, rest?”

Adrien laughed a bit and grabbed her hand. “No need to worry about me, m’lady.”

“We are partners. It's my job” she pouted.

“To be honest…. It was kinda ….unbearable at first.” He began, knowing that she will worry even if he told her off. “But...it got better...just by being by your side….” He looked up, her face was bright pink and eyes wide open. She seemed to react and breathed in looking away.

“As I said….you are stuck with me.” She smiled still blushing hard.

“Then, can we?” he asked, Marinette watched him for a moment, not sure what he meant by it. “Can we stick together?” her eyes widened up a bit as she began to understand.

“M’lady, We’ve been partners for three years now. And ever since the first moment I saw you, be that at the top the Eiffel tower or stuck in an umbrella…” he smiled, surprised she could manage to blush even more, the memory flashing in her eyes. “I fell in love with you.” he paused.

Her breath stopped.

“I’ve loved you since the day we met, both with and without the mask. I don’t care if people say that we are too young to know what love is. I….I know that when I am with you, I can feel that I  _ truly _  love someone, that I  _ truly _  love you, Marinette.” Marinette had backed up a step or two by now, but still at arms reach, one hand covering her lips as a couple of tears ran down towards them.

“I want to stay by your side, if you allow me, no matter how long that is. I want to stay with you.” he said and gathered up his voice one more, “I plan on sticking around for a really long time, but as of now…..will...will you be my girlfriend?” Marinette smiled widely and nodded. Adrien relaxing completely before her.

“This is pawsitively the best day of my life” he sighed as he closed her in and leaned over smiling as their foreheads touched.

“You dork….” Marinette laughed as she buried her face in his chest, hoping to hide her red cheeks.

  
  


 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

Lunch break wasn’t over yet but soon they had decided to go and get something to eat. Marinette insisting that he needed to eat and dragged him out of the college and into the first coffee place they found. Adrien laughing the whole walk.

They got each a sandwich and a drink. This time Adrien paid quickly before Marinette even noticed. After they finished eating they had a couple of minutes to head back. However, they still had to run the last couple meters into the classroom. The teacher glanced at them as soon as they closed the door. Both of them smiling sheepishly and taking their seats and enduring the last class of the day with their friends drilling holes into their heads with their constant stares.

 

As the last bell of the day rang all the students breathed the air of freedom. Many left quickly while others fell back to relax. They had had a math exam for their last period and all of them were ready to go home….or sleep.

“OK, talk!”Alya glared at Marinette.

“About what?” The Bluenette knew what her friend wanted to hear, but still, she tried to act innocent while she packed up her things.

“Are you going to make me say it?” Alya insisted, right now the four friends were the last to leave the classroom. Marinette evaded her sight and glanced down to Adrien as the two boys were already standing up each starting up the stairs towards the girls. Nino wore a grin as he tried not to laugh placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Adrien stood behind Mari trying to evade Alya’s investigative glare, both starting to blush.

“What are you laughing at?” she asked as he glanced back to Nino. Then glanced over to her friend. Adrien had moved a little to her right and now wore a small smile on his lips. Then her gaze continued to scan Marinette, her face, hair shoulder ….arm. And she saw it, hidden a bit but saw it. Adrien and Marinette were holding hands as he stood behind her. Her eyes snapped up wide as she connected with her friend's eyes.

“Omg!” she exclaimed, for a second it seemed like her words had vanished, both her index fingers pointing to them. “For real!! As in...real!!!” she continued to ramble on. Marinette gave her a small nod. Adrien now grinning widely. “HOW!? WHEN!?”

“Lunch?” Marinette shrugged.

“No, I mean how did this happen!?” Alya replied, “And how come you knew before me!?” By now she was already standing.  

“Guys just need a stare and a nod to communicate, babe”

“Still….did something happen over the weekend that I don’t know about?” Alya looked at the two love idiot before her. Both of them exchanging glances.

“No” they replied in unison. Alya just stared back. Nino shook his head.

“Anyhow!” Nino wrapped an arm around Alyas shoulder as picked up her bag. “About time you two!” he said and winked at them. “Definitely took you long enough.” Alya sighed and nodded in agreement.

“Now we can go on a double date!” she gave them a mischievous look, then gasped and shook her hands towards them, “Of course, not after  you guys have some dates on your own of course!” Marinette’s eyes going wide. Adrien blushed and looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

“R-Right…..” He laughed nervously. Nino and Alya laughed and headed out of the classroom.

“Don’t think you are getting away Mari! I want all the details!” Alya said as she and Nino left the classroom. Marinette groaned.

“We need to come up with a cover story” she sighed. Adrien smiled and offered a hand. She accepted with a smile.

“Don’t worry, together, we can even beat Alya.”

“Sure about that?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“If that was her reaction to you two dating….imagine when she finds out Ladybug and Chat Noir are together.” Plagg shot out of Adrien’s bag while holding a piece of camembert.  “Yeah, that’s not happening anytime soon!” Marinette said as she headed out the classroom dragging Adrien behind. Plagg returning to his place by his holder.

 

As they were about to cross the street towards the park, Adrien’s bodyguard drove up and honked as the limo stopped beside them. Adrien cursed under his breath.

“I forgot I have a photoshoot.” he glared to the side. Marinette giggled and smiled.

“Don’t worry,” Marinette began, “I’ll...just see you later” she winked. Adrien still decided to put on a pouty face. She laughed and jumped up to kiss him in the cheek. Waving back to him and running off in the next three seconds.

A second honk broke Adrien out of his blissful moment. He quickly got on without saying anything and found himself smiling like an idiot as he looked out the window.

“Huh!....idiot…” Plagg mumbled.

 

 

  
  
* * * * *

 

**

The end?

 

Wait, no! One last one! 

 

**


	18. Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Marinette out to a date. 
> 
> After all they have been through....What is he so nervous about?!

“Why am I so nervous?!” Adrien protested as he stood before the door trying to rearrange the black jacket over his shoulders, not that it was on wrong in any way. He had dressed casually but nice, black jeans and black jacket with some dark green sneakers and a light green button up shirt underneath it.

“I know, love of your life, almost died, first date….?” Plagg started from the pocket in his sweater.

“HMMMmm” Adrien groaned. Two days ago after school, Adrien had asked Marinette to be his girlfriend. Excitement brewing in his soul. They had been tackled with questions from Alya and Nino, and having received whistles from other classmates and ignored some crazy exclaims from Chloe. He had built enough courage to ask her out to a proper date. Therefore ending up standing outside her house on a Friday night at the end of that crazy week. His nerves on edge and his kwami being a little pester as always.

“O pleaseee!” Plagg shot up and ran the doorbell to the baker.

“Plagg!!!” Adrien exclaimed.

“What, how nervous can you be, you already kissed” the swami shrugged.

“T-That was not a kiss!” Adrien protested a bright blush across his face. Suddenly the door opened and Tom was standing on the doorway.

“Hey, son!”

“Good Afternoon, Si-Tom!” Adrien corrected himself as the tall man smiled he move to a side and welcomed him in. He smiled but still felt like his body was covered in lead.

“Marinette should be down any minute, now” He gestured inside, “You can come in and wait for her”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother, I can just wait here” Adrien started speaking, a tad bit too fast.

“Nervous?” Tom eyed him.

“Yes” Adrien admitted in defeat and lowered his head and his shoulders slumped in surrender.

“Oh, please, son, you of all people should not be nervous!” Tom laughed and patted the boy on the back.

“I…well….”Adrien blushed a bit. not really knowing what to reply.

Tom looked at the teen before him and smiled. Then he saw his watch and turned to the house.

“Marinette!” He shouted startling Adrien a bit, “Adrien is here, hurry up!”

“Going papa!” Her voice chimed from above the stairs.

“Believe me, you are good, no need to worry.” Tom placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. He smiled back and felt a bit more sure of himself.

“Besides, you already won us over! Nothing to worry about being part of the family!” And once again Adrien shrunk.

“T-Thanks…..Tom” he Whispered.

“Papa!” Marinette shouted from behind, “will you please stop?!” she sounded a bit embarrassed. Adrien looked up and his breath was taken away. Before him Marinette wore a nice red dress, fitting over the top and opening up at her waist reaching down until her knees. Her hair was up in simple pony tail and tied back with a black and red ribbon, her usual purse crossed her shoulder and resting on her hip.  Around her neck, a small silver paw pendant dangled from a black choker that hugged her neck.

“Ok, you kids have fun!” Tom said smiling proudly at himself as he noticed Adrien’s reaction, “Just be back before nine” he sang.

“We will papa!” Marinette kissed the man on the cheek and headed out closing the door behind her. She jumped off the last stair having her dress move with the motion.

“Hi,” she said towards Adrien.

“Beautiful” he replied. Marinette blushing in a second.

“Well, that was the end of him” Plagg flew out, Tikki giggling as she poked out of Mari’s purse. “Hi! you look very nice” the cat kwami said towards Mari, “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said and dove into the purse. with Tikki.

“Ignore him, sorry” Adrien replied, apparently snapping back into reality. “You are just too beautiful, bugaboo.”He smirked. Then stretched out his hand. “Shall we?” he said. Marinette laughed and accepted wrapping her arm around his. Together they walked across the park and toward the cafes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  


 

The night had been amazing, not too cold or hot, perfect for their date at one of the cafes in Paris' street. They enjoyed their time and had fun, talking and teasing each other over school and _other_ extracurricular activities. But soon, a bit too soon for their liking, it was already time to go. Adrien helped her up and left the cafe with good enough time to take her home.

They started heading back, Marinette’s hand on Adrien’s back and his over her shoulder. They were crossing the park when Plagg popped out of the purse.

“Hey, Mari!” Plagg called out from the small purse on her waist. She looked down waiting for him to speak. Adrien looking over as they continued to walk.

“Did you know Adrien already kissed you?” The young couple froze on the spot, each taking a red tone across their faces.

“WHAT?!” the girl exclaimed, losing control of her blush. Adrien glaring down at his kwami.

“Totally!” Plagg continued, “Lip to lip! And in front of your parents, too!” The black cat added as he placed his lips together. Marinette turned over to Adrien. Her eyes were as wide as a deer on headlights.

“Wait! It’s not like that!” Adrien began to rumble on, curling in on himself a bit scared of her reaction. “It was not! a kiss! Not at all! You just weren’t taking the medicine! I didn’t know what to do and so I took the medicine in my mouth and……” he stiffened, his head looking away inch by inch, “might….of …..kissed …..you…..” he finished in a whisper. A deadly silence fell between them. Marinette glanced down to Tikki, her eyes still wide. Tiki giggled a bit and replied. 

“More or less like he said. He gave you the medicine in a mouth to mouth action.” The kwami said without holding off on the grin that crossed her face. Marinette’s hand audibly clasping her mouth. Her mind getting a flashback from many fights and other moments. She let out a short breath as her brow furrowed.  _Why did this always happen to her, why did any kiss they had always ended up forgotten!!!_

She glanced over and saw the boy beside her stiff, his face turned to the side and looking who knows where in the sky. She took a deep breath, her hands lowering, her blush deepening. Then turned to face his now boyfriend and crime-fighting partner. Who seemed to have stopped breathing. She reached up and grabbed the edge of his jacket. and gather her strength.

“Adrien” she spoke firmly. 

“M-m’lady” he answered without moving an inch.

“That. Was. Not. Our. First. Kiss” she carefully and strongly said each word. Her head down, not letting him see her face. She had to fix this. 

“Of course!” Adrien began to ramble on nervously. “Whatever you say, Mari, I will never speak about it, I will apologize to everyone as many times as you---hhmmpfftt!”

It took him a couple of seconds to register what was going on. Marinette’s lips were pressed against his, taking his breath away. His eyes were wide in surprise. Then he slowly he began to kiss her back. But before he could reply completely she pulled back. Staring at him, nervous and bright red. Himself falling in love with her once more on the spot.

“That! was our first kiss!” The bluenette estated, then turned around and began to continue her path. Adrien's mind clicking a second later, she definitely knew how to throw him off. 

“Wait! M’lady! Mari!” he said as he followed behind. “C-could I get another one!” he asked as she smirked and began to laugh. Marinette quickened her pace. Adrien the following suit. Soon ending up in a chase across the park.

  
  
  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!  
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos!!!  
> I'm glad people enjoy my stories!! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
